


New School Semester

by EpicSkyScience



Series: New life Series [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicSkyScience/pseuds/EpicSkyScience
Summary: The final part of the of the New life series. Join Shuichi Saihara as he tries to survive in a deadly game and regain his lost memories. With the help of an aggressive Kabuki artist, a cultist, and a sleepy magician will he survive the New Killing semester?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Hoshi Ryoma, Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi (One sided), Hinata Hajime/Saionji Hiyoko, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Koizumi Mahiru/Oc, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko, Yonaga Angie/Oc
Series: New life Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801861
Comments: 28
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1:In a mysterious place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! EpicSkyScience back with the final part of this series. Now before I start, this story will include a new oc who is basically the complete opposite of Sora. So basically, he far more rude and less energetic. Anyways, it's show time!

Shuichi's POV.  
My name is Shuichi Saihara, and I have no idea where I am. No, really, I have absolutely no idea where I am. All I know is my name, I have depression, I live with my uncle, and I'm the Ultimate Detective...well sort of. I know I was given the title, but I have no idea who gave me it.  
  
?:Hello?  
  
I turn to the door behind me to see a blond girl standing there.  
  
Me:Uh...Hello?  
  
Girl:Oh good. I was asked...er well told to find any other students. Come on, the others are waiting.  
  
She lead me to a large room with 15 other confused students. Some I could easily point out was a tall muscular guy, a dwarf, a guy wearing a mask, and a guy with glasses. I was about to open my mouth, when a large monitor came on, showing a black and white bear with a red eye.  
  
Bear:Sup Bitches! I'm Monokuma and I'm the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles! And these are my kids, the Monokubs!  
  
Five smaller bears popped out of nowhere. All five of the were different colors  
  
Red:Sup, I'm Monotaro. Hiya! Ninja bear!  
  
Green:...MONODAM IS MY NAME!  
  
Stripe:I am Monosuke.  
  
Blue:Yeaaaaah! Name's Monokid!  
  
Pink:Hi, I'm Monophanie.  
  
Mokuma:Now listen up bitches while I go over the school rules. Yall can do what ever except for killing and hurting the headmaster. If you kill and get away with it, you be able to leave this place. If you get caught...Nyek nyek nyek. Oh and here's some new cloths for yah. Peace.  
  
With that, the monitor turned off and cloths fell out of the sky right in front of us. I quickly grabbed my cloths and went to change. After coming back I decided to talk to the girl I met earlier. I walked up to her and noticed she was wearing a grey vest over a white long sleeve shirt, plad shirt and a green tie. She look at me with her bright eyes and smiled.  
  
Me:Uh hi...again.  
  
Girl:Hey you...Oh I never got your name.  
  
Me:It Shuichi Saihara...I'm the Ultimate Detective...you are?  
  
Girl:Oh, I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate Pianist. Come on, lets go meet the others.  
  
She grabed my arm and draged me to the glasses kid and I got a better look at him. He was slightly taller than me and had shot black hair that was slicked back. He was wearing a blue traditional male kimomo with dark blue hakama. He looked like an old school Ronin. He even had a katana.  
  
Kaede:Hi, what's your name?

Ronin:...  
  
Kaede:Ummm...Hello?  
  
Ronin:...Hojo...Jiraiya Hojo. I am the Ultimate Kabuki Actor. Now leave me alone.  
  
Me:Hojo...As in the famous Hojo clan!?  
  
Jiraiya:Yes...that Hojo clan...  
  
Kaede:Wow! Do you know people from other clans? Like the Fuma clan or the Koga clan?  
  
Jiraiya:Hmf! Do you think every clan knows members of other clans?  
  
Kaede:You don't even know anyone from the Saionji clan?  
  
Jiraiya aggressively grabbed Kaede by the vest.  
  
Jiraiya:Never mention that disgrace of a clan again.  
  
He shoved Kaede away and we went to meet the next person, a short redheaded girl wearing a witches hat...she looks familiar.  
  
Kaede:Hi, I'm Kaede and this is Shuichi.  
  
Witch:Prepare to be amazed. I'm Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage~.  
  
Me:...  
  
Kaede:...  
  
Himiko:But my official title is Ultimate Magician.  
  
Kaede:Wow! That's amazing! But why did you say mage first?  
  
Himiko:Nya. Because I am really a mage.  
  
She then look at me.  
  
Himiko:...I don't know why...but you look like you would make a nice pillow.  
  
Me:Uh...ok then.  
  
The next person we walked to was a large, muscular guy with long, messy hair. I easily noticed he was not wearing any shoes.  
  
Kaede:...Do we have to talk to him? He's kind of scary.  
  
Muscules:Is Gonta really that scary?  
  
Kaede:Oh I'm sorry! I didn-  
  
Gonta:It ok. Gonta didn't me to scare you...Oh right! Gonta need to make introduction. Gonta name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta's talent is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta want to become gentleman! Becoming true gentleman is Gonta's goal!  
  
Me:Why do you talk like that?  
  
Gonta:Gonta not know, but feels right..  
  
The next person we went to was a dark skin girl with platinum blond hair. Oddly enough she was wearing a bikini top and a yellow smock  
  
Bikini:How are ya? My name is Angie Yonaga! I'm the Ultimate Artist!  
  
Kaede:Wow! That sound great!  
  
Angie:It is. Atua give me the ability to paint and sculpt.  
  
Me:What's Atua?  
  
Angie:Why Atua is god.  
  
I slowly backed up and bumped into someone. I turned around to see a guy with spikey purple hair and a small goatee.  
  
Goatee:I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even crying children adore the Ultimate Astronaut. I will speed up the introductions for you!  
  
Kaito pointed at the robot and maid.  
  
Kaito:The maid is Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. The robot's name is K1-B0 the Ultimate Robot.  
  
Kirumi:It is nice to meet you.  
  
K1-B0:Please call me Keebo.  
  
Kaito:The gremlin is Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. The girl with the long pig tails is Maki Harukawa. She the Ultimate Child Caregiver.  
  
Kokichi:Hey there!...Gremlin?  
  
Maki:...Hi.  
  
Kaito:The guy with the mask is Korekiyo Shinguji, the ultimate Anthropologist. The girl with the goggles is Miu Iruma, the Ultimate inventor.  
  
Korekiyo:It would pleasure me if you called me Kiyo.  
  
Miu:Well suck my dick and call me you uncle. How yah doing.?  
  
Kaito:The green haired guy is Rantaro Amami. The crop top girl is Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido master.  
  
Rantaro:Hey...I can't remember my talent. Sorry.  
  
Tenko:Don't say my name, you degenerate male!  
  
Kaito:The plain looking girl is Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Closplayer. And the Short guy is Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro.  
  
Tsumigi:H-hello  
  
Ryoma:...Whatever...Hmm...What's this?  
  
He pulled out a small key with a heart on it and Monokuma Popped up of the monitor.  
  
Monokuma:Oh shit I forgot to mention this! Around the school is five keys to a special room called the love room. If you find a key, you can go to the room with one special girl or guy of your choice. But remember, you can only enter the room once so choose wisely. Peace bitches.  
  
Kaede:So who are you going to choose?  
  
Ryoma:I don't know...How about you?  
  
Kaede:Oh, I would love to.  
  
I watch as the two left, Kaede blushing all the way.  
  
Me:So...now what?  
  
Jiraiya pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lite on up  
  
Jiraiya:I'm just gonna smoke a cig then work on my Kabuki act.  
  
Tenko:Of course a degenerate male like you would smoke!  
  
Jiraiya:Yo Slutbag...this sword isn't just for show.  
  
Tenko:Are your threatening me!?  
  
Jiraiya put his cigarette out on his left wrist and tossed it in the air.  
  
Jiraiya:It's not a threat...  
  
The cigarette then was sliced in haft.  
  
Jiraiya:It's a promise.  
  
With that, he adjusted his glasses and left.  
  
(Love room 1-Ryoma & Kaede)  
  
Kaede's POV  
  
I watched as Ryoma unlocked the door and stepped in the room. I followed him in and looked around. It was a large room with a large heart shaped bed, mini fridge and alot of other thing one would see at a love hotel. I went over to sit on the bed while, Ryoma sat on a nearby chair.  
  
Me:So...why did you invite me?  
  
Ryoma:...You remind me of my ex girlfriend.  
  
Me:Bad break up?  
  
Ryoma:She was killed by the Yakuza.  
  
Ah shit...I ruined my chances to bang a midget.  
  
Me:I'm sorry! Did I bring back bad memories?  
  
Ryoma:I don't mind...why would you even bother being nice to me?  
  
I want you to plow me!  
  
Me:I just care about you. Is that so bad!?  
  
Ryoma:...you care about me? I don't know why, but that makes me happy.  
  
I give him a smile and patted the bed.  
  
Me:Why don't join me, Ryoma?  
  
He simply nodded and, for the first time, smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, EpicSkyScience here with more New School Semester. Disclaimer time, go!
> 
> Ryoma:...Sky does not own Danganronpa or it's characters. All he owns is his ocs.
> 
> Showtime!

Shuichi's pov  
I adjusted my hat as I walked into the cafeteria and looked around. The only one's there were Kokichi, Keebo, Angie, and Jiraiya, who was at a different table than the rest.

Angie:Aloha! Shuichi! Come sit at our table!

I walked over and sat next to Angie. I noticed Kokichi glairing at me but I ignored it.

Kokichi:...Sooooo...Keebo...Do robots have dicks?

Keebo:I am going to completely ignore that question.

Kokichi:Well do they?

Angie:Changing the subject!...Hey what's up with Jiraiya? He hasn't said a word since yesterday.

Kokichi:Oh that's because he's shy. He told me so.

Angie:Really!?

Kokichi:That's a lie.

Angie:...Atua frowns on those who lie.

Jiraiya:...Is Atua your phony God?

Angie:Atua is not phony! Why would you say that!?

Jiraiya:Because I'm an atheist, so I don't believe in those sort of things.

Angie got up and ran up to Jiraiya, getting right in his face.

Angie:That is because you have not experience Atua like I have! Here, let me help you!

Jiraiya:What are you doing!?

Angie:The best way to experience Atua is with skin contact between the host and non believer.

I watched at she ripped open the top of his Kimono and stood there in shock. I walked over to see what happened and was just as shocked as her. On the left side of Jiraiya's chest was a tattoo of a lion with a 7 below it...is Jiraiya a member of the yakuza? The next thing I knew, Jiraiya had covered back up his chest while blushing.

Jiraiya:Never do that again, you crazy cultist!

Angie:Just by seeing that, Atua knows that that lion has a special meaning...but he dose not know what.

For the next 30 minutes, Angie was clinging onto Jiraiya like a Koala to a tree until every one came in. Any time someone said something about it, Jiraiya would slam them into a wall. Lucky for us, the only ones who said anything about it was Miu, Kiyo, and Tenko.

Tenko:Owww! Why did you hurt Tenko!? You know you're not supposed to hit a woman!? You degenerate male!

Jiraiya:I believe in something called gender equality. I don't care what you have between you legs, I'll still kick your ass.

Monokuma:Alrighty now, let's save the fighting for later.

We all turn to see Monokuma standing there.

Monokuma:Now listen up, we're going to play a game. As you know, there is a locked door in the library. Well, that door will open when someone dies. I call it, a blood oath. You have until the end of the day for someone to die or else all those good secretes will be lost forever. Peace.

Tsumugi:How can anyone end another's life!?

Miu:We can do what my dad did to my mom and not use a condom.

Maki:...What?

Miu:My mom died giving birth to me. Guess I was too powerful for her vag-

Maki:I don't need to know that.

Kaito:...So now what?

Me:Well...if we want to discover what's behind that door...someone has to die...

Gonta:Bu-but Gonta no want to kill anyone!

Himiko:Killing someone is too much work...nya.

Tenko:Tenko agrees with that statement!...Even though you degenerate males deserve to die.

Kokichi:Well I'm not going to kill anyone.

We all stare at Kokichi and he gave us a confused look.

Kokichi:...What?

Kaede:Tie him up so he won't kill anyone!

(Time skip)

After we tied up Kokichi, we locked him in the closet and returned to the Cafeteria.

Me:Ok...so now what?

Jiraiya:Well...I'm going to go take a shower. It helps relax my body.

Angie:Oh, I'll join you!

Jiraiya:...No you won't!

Angie:But back in my home island, it is custom for men and women to shower together.

Jiraiya:Well not it Japan! You perverted Cultist!

With that he ran away with Angie following him.

Gonta:Gonta gonna find new insect friends.

Rantaro:I'm going to go paint my nails.

Maki:...Are you gay?

Rantaro:What...no I'm just extremely flamboyant.

Kaito:Flamboyant? Shit, you have to stay away from fires then.

Rantaro:...I'll explain latter.

Tsumugi:I'll guard Kokichi, so he won't escape.

Miu:Well I'm going to...spend some time with Keebo

She grabbed Keebo and dragged him away.

Keebo:Help!

Ryoma:...She's going to try and fuck a robot.

Kaede:yup.

Ryoma:Well, I have to practice my swings...You wanna join?

Kaede:Sorry, but I want to look around a bit. Maybe tomorrow, ok?

Ryoma:Ok...see you later.

The two of them wave goodbye as Ryoma left.

Me:...Is something going on between you two?

Kaede:No...yes...maybe.

Me:...riiiiight.

Kaede:...Nevermind...look, Me and Kirumi are going to do some investigating, Wanna join?

Me:got nothing better to do.

(Time skip)

Me:Ok, tell me why couldn't Himiko and Kiyo join us?

Kaede:Because Kiyo is creepy and that bitch Tenko is always following Himiko.

Me:Good point...Hey, we're here.

The three of us stood in front of the library. After I took a deep breath, we started our investigation.

Kirumi:Lady Akamatsu, why did we start here? There's nothing here.

Me:I agree...huh?

I looked over to see Kaede lining up books.

Me:...Kaede, what are you doing?

Kaede:I'm making a trap for the mastermind. I plan on knocking them out with something. But what...Oh I know!

She lead us to a large room with all different types of weapons. Kaede ran up to a barrel full of metal balls. She then tossed one of them at me and I caught it.

Me:Huh? This is a shot ball!

Kirumi:Master Saihara, what is a "Shot ball"?

Me:It's a special weapon made by the military. It stores kinetic energy and then releases it when it's thrown or shot. It even tells you if the throw is a deadly throw or not.

Kaede:Ryoma told me about them. So I thought using one will be a good idea to catch the mastermind! I'm going to finish setting up the trap. See you at dinner.

With that, she ran off with a shot ball in hand...but I'm wondering...how does Ryoma know about shot balls?

(Time skip)

At dinner time, I sat at the same table as Himiko, Angie, Gonta, and Jiraiya. We decided to talk while we ate.

Me:So what did you guys do?

Gonta:Gonta found plenty of insect friends!

Himiko:I tried to recharge my mana...but that stupid Tenko kept on waking me up...

Jiraiya:...That stupid cultist was doing the same thing while I was taking a shower.

Angie:I was trying to get Atua into your soul.

Jiraiya:You were naked...I didn't want to see your tits.

Angie:I don't get why you're embarrassed. Isn't it normal to see each other naked?

Jiraiya:No, It's not normal.

Kirumi:Master Saihara, Lady Akamatsu hasn't returned from the library yet.

Me:Huh...You're right...Maybe we should check on her.

Himiko:I'll go to. I need to get away from Tenko, nya.

Ryoma:If it has to do with Kaede...count me in.

The four of us walked to the library and I opened the door.

Me:Hey Kaede, are you almost do-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kirumi:What are you yell-Oh my god!

Himiko:Huh?...NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ryoma:No...Kaede!

There, hanging from the celling...Was the dead body of Kaede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT! Keade's dead! Poor Ryoma.. but someone had to go. Sky out


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer go!
> 
> Kaede:EpicSkyScience does not own Daganrompa or it's characters, but he does own his ocs
> 
> Showtime!

Shortly after we found Kaede's body, Monokuma made an announcement that we had until 2:00pm the next day to evidence for the class trial. We also found out Kokichi ended up escaping from the closet, so we spit up into three teams. Tenko lead the team to find Kokichi, Kaito's team searched the armory, and my team search the library...even though the only one's who agreed to be on my team were Jiraiya, Ryoma, and Rantaro. The first thing we did was get Kaede's body down so Ryoma could examine it.  
  
Ryoma:Kaede...I wish we could of spend more time together.  
  
Me:...Did you find anything?  
  
Ryoma:...Yeah. It's clear she was strangled with this long scarf. The same type of scarf was used to tie her hands together.

Me:Scarfs huh?  
  
( **Murder scarf Obtained** )  
  
Rantaro:Hey! Check it out. I found a pair of glasses that look like yours, Jiraiya.  
  
I watched Jiraiya snatch the glasses out of Rantaro's hand.  
  
Jiraiya:These do look like my glasses...But they're cheaply made. They're also made for someone with perfect eyesight.  
  
( **Glasses obtained** )  
  
Jiraiya:I am wondering...Why was Piano girl in here?  
  
Me:She was...Making a trap!  
  
I quickly checked the book trap to see it's still set up. I then looked around for the shot ball and found it...It had been used twice.  
  
( **Book trap obtained** )  
  
( **Shot ball obtained** )  
  
Rantaro:Oh, hey, the door's open. Come on.  
  
The four of us went into the room and looked around. I was a medium sized with 17 mannequins all around with different outfits. I walked up to one with an orange Kimono and read the name plate out loud.  
  
Me:Hiyoko Saionji...Why does that name sound familiar?  
  
Jiyaiya:...She's the Famous traditional dancer and is up next to be the head of the Saionji clan.  
  
Rantaro:Wait, I thought the oldest of the clan is the head. Isn't Hiyoko 22 years old?  
  
Jiraiya:...Almost 7 years ago, the formal head, Kagome Saionji was arrested for assaulting her granddaughter, Hiyoko Saionji. This brought great shame to the Saionji clan and left the clan without a head as Kagome's only daughter, Aya Saionji, went missing a decade ago.  
  
Me:Is that why you hate the Saionji Clan?  
  
Jiraiya:...I have my reason...But I'm not telling a dick like you. Can't trust Veggie or the Midget over there either  
  
I call him an asshole under my breath as I point to an empty mannequin.  
  
Me:...Hey this outfits missing...Junko Enoshima? Got any info on her?  
  
Jiraiya simply handed me a newspaper article on Junko.  
  
( **Junko article obtained** )  
  
Me:Why do you have an article on her?  
  
Jiraiya:I like to tape pictures of people I hate to a punching bag and I needed a new picture of that bitch. Now are you gonna read that or stare at me like a dipshit some more?  
  
I nodded and start to scan through the article until I got enough information,  
  
Me:...I think I figured this case out.  
  
(Time skip)  
  
When 2:00pm came around, we all gathered around the elevator. Not too long after the investigation stated, Tenko found the still tied up Kokichi in the girls bathroom...She then proceeded to shove her foot up his ass. We soon made our way into the elevator and descended down below. When we got to the bottom, we looked around. It was a large  
room with 17 desk in a circle. I notice a cross out picture of Kaede was at one of the desk. In the back was a large throne with five smaller thrones surrounding it.  
  
Monokuma:Alright Bitches, these are the rules for the class trial, you guys with compete in a non-stop debate to find the killer, If you get it right then the killer will be punished, but if you get it wrong, the killer will be set free and everyone will be punished!  
  
Miu:Punishment? That sounds kinky.  
  
Monotaro:It's pops way of saying execute. And not like da chop off yo head kind of execution.  
  
Monokid:We're talking bout the ironic kind of execution.  
  
Kiyo:Can you give us an example?  
  
Monodam:...  
  
Monosuke:Boiling you alive in a cauldron.  
  
Kiyo:Oh, that sound pless-  
  
Monodam:THEN DESTROYING YOUR SOUL!  
  
Kiyo:...I'll still enjoy it.  
  
Monophanie:...What the fudge is wrong with you?  
  
Monokuma:Let's get this trial started!  
  
( **Trial start** )  
  
Ryoma:...Let's first go over how the vict-  
  
Kokichi:okay, I admit it, I killed Kaede. It was me.  
  
Gonta:What! Kokichi killed Kaede!  
  
Angie:Why would you do that!?  
  
Jiraiya:Hmf! Why should we believe you? For all we know, you could be just lying so you could get everyone killed!  
  
Kokichi:I did do it, I bashed her brains out!  
  
( **Murder scarf** )  
  
Me:No, you're wrong! Kaede was strangled to death with a scarf, not with blunt force.  
  
Himiko:Wow Kokichi, you're too lazy to wait for details.  
  
Maki:There are two questions I want to ask. What was Kaede doing in the library? And who let Kokichi out?  
  
( **Book trap** )  
  
Me:Well, Kaede was setting up a trap for the mastermind. She was planning on knocking them out. As for Kokichi-  
  
Kokichi:I'll be honest, someone just let me out. I don't know who though.  
  
Keebo:Wasn't Tsumugi guarding Kokichi  
  
Tsumugi:...I left to get a drink and when I got back, Kokichi was gone...I've been thinking...maybe Kaede killed herself.  
  
Ryoma:What the fuck are you talking about!?  
  
Tsumugi:It's simple, Kaede set up a pulley system, so when the ball fell, it activated the system pulling he up and chocking her.  
  
( **Shot ball** )  
  
Me:It must of took her multiple times just to get it right, but shock ball was only used twice. Which means thev killer seen where the ball landed and set up the pulley there.  
  
Tsumugi:...Oh I remember something! While I was heading back, I saw Jiraiya going to the library. He must of killed her.  
  
Tenko:I seen that too!  
  
Jiraiya:Tell me, was I alone?  
  
Tsumugi:Yes you were!  
  
Jiraiya:You fell into my trap! The cultist was with me all day.  
  
Tsumugi:But...you left your glasses at the crime scene!  
  
( **Glasses** )  
  
Me:You mean these glasses? Jiraiya confirmed that these glasses are for someone with perfect eye sight. So tell me, how's your eye sight?

I watched as Jiraiya walked over and snatched Tsumugi's glasses off her face and examined them.  
  
Jiraiya:Hmmm...Your eye sight is perfect. What are doing wearing glasses if you can see?  
  
Tsumugi:Why do you wear glasses!?  
  
Jiraiya:My left eye is more blurry than my right.  
  
Tsumugi:But still that doesn't prove I killed Kaede! What would my motive be!  
  
 **(Junko article** )  
  
Me:This is your motive. We looked into the room connected to the library and found a hole bunch of outfits. But the outfit belonging to Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, was missing. I've noticed you've been sweating a lot since last night. I've also noticed the you body is slightly larger than normal...it's like your wearing an extra pair of cloths!  
  
Tsumugi:No...Noooooo!  
  
Me:Alright, let's go over the details. Yesterday, Kaede decided to set up a trap for the master mind, but the killer heard her plan. The killer wanted to know what was behind the door in the library, so they set their own trap. First, they released Kokichi to make him seem like a suspect. They then disguised themselves as Jiraira to make it seem like he was the master mind and set off to the library with two scarves. They purposely made Kaede set off her trap so the could found out where the shot ball will fall. When Kaede came out to confront who she believed to be the master mind, that when the Killer made their move. Using one of the scarves, the killer strangled Kaede until she passed out. They then began to set up their trap. After tying Kaede's hands behind her back, the killer used their long scarf to make a pulley system. Tying one end around Kaede's neck and the other to a bucket, the killer pulled the trap, causing her to be pulled into the air. When Kaede was dead, the killer locked the pulley, grabbed the bucket, and stole Junko's outfit. The killer thought they grabbed all the evidence but forgot one thing, their glasses. Is that right...Tsumugi Shirogame!?  
  
Tsumugi:...Well done, detective.  
  
( **Trial end** )  
  
Monokuma:Well done indeed! You solved this case!  
  
Ryoma:...Why...Why did you kill Kaede!?

Tsumugi:...I always admired Junko for her fashion, so When I got a note telling me that one of her outfits was behind that door...I just had to kill. When I found out Kaede was trying to catch the Master mind...I just had to stop her from ruining my dreams. I don't have any remorse for What I done.  
  
She took off her cloths to show off a black shirt, Red skirt and white tie was under her normal cloths.  
  
Tsumugi:As long as I can be with Lady Junko, I'll be just fine.  
  
Monokuma:Nyek nyek nyek! I got a special punishment just for you! Monokubs help me out here  
  
He then proceeded to hit a large red button with a mallet.  
  
( **TSUMUGI SHIROGAME HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT** )  
The execution starts with Tsumugi calmly staring at everyone. She remains calm even as a collar wraps around her neck and drags her to a stage. The camera zoomed out to show she was surrounded by mannequins (I mannecan't believe it). Monokuma suddenly pops up and directs the Monokubs to move the spotlights away from and towards Tsumugi. Everytime the spotlights come onto her, she changes outfits and the mannequins get closer. When the mannequins finally reach Tsumugi, they started to tear her apart. As this is happening, the Monokubs are moving the spotlights faster until Monodam sabotaged Monokid's spotlight and both him and the spotlight fell, crushing both the cosplayer and the rockstar bear.  
( **Execution end** )  
  
Monotaro:Hey Monodam! Why did yah kill Monokid?!  
  
Monodam:...BECAUSE HE WAS A DICK.  
  
Monokuma:...fair point. Alright every, you can leave.  
  
(time skip)  
  
After the trial, me and Ryoma did some talking and I found out a bit more about him. Turns out, the reason he knows about Shot balls is because he used them to kill off a whole bunch of Yakuza members. We were in the middle of a conversation when Gonta interrupted us.  
  
Gonta:Shuichi! Something wrong with Gonta's monopad!  
  
Me:Huh? let me see.  
  
Gonta handed me his Monopad and I took a look at it. Right when I tapped the screen, a young girl with greyish hair and a red scarf popped up.

  
Scarf:I'm in! Oh hi there! I'm Miaya Gekkogahara and I'm a member of the future foundation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, Tsumugi is dead so she's not the mastermind. The reason I killed her early was because I simply don't like her. That and when I first played DRv3, I kept on forgetting she was a charater because she was so boring. Fun fact, Jiraiya's eye problem is based on my own. Sky out


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi:EpicSkyScience does not own Danganronpa or it's characters-  
> But I do own my ocs! Get out Tsumugi, because it's showtime!  
> Tsumugi:...ok...

It's been 3 days since we solve Kaede's murder but things haven't got any better. Ryoma hasn't eaten much and Gonta has been trying to contact that Miaya girl (we lost connection soon after she told us her name). I was walking to the cafeteria when I heard a loud bang. I quickly ran to the cafeteria just to see...Tenko and Jiraiya fighting...again. I watched as the two traded punches and kicks.

Tenko:Don't you ever say that ever again, you degenerate male!

Jiraiya:I say what I want you say, you sexist bitch!

Me:...can someone tell me what happened?

Rantaro:Jiraiya told Tenko to back off form Himiko since she was uncomfortable and Tenko attacked him.

Me:So it's Tenko being Tenko.

Rantaro:...Yup...This is the 6th time she attacked someone this week.

Me:At least Jiraiya is the only one brave enough to fight back.

Tenko:Why can't you just let us be together!?

Jiraiya:Because she told you multiple times to stop grabbing her ass!

Himiko:...I use the word "but", nya.

Angie:Please you two stop fighting! Atua does not-

Tenko:Shut up! Tenko don't want to here about your stupid god!

She then suddenly kicked a chair and it hit Angie at full force. Time seemed to slow down as Jiraiya look at Angie, then back at Tenko. Then, just as fast as Tenko kicked that chair, Jiraiya ran at Tenko and slammed her head against the wall, knocking her out instantly.

Jiraiya:...Hey Emo dick! You're the ones I trust the most, so I want you and avocado to take Angie to the medical bay.

Me:What about you?

Jiraiya:I'm fine. I've felt a lot worst.

I simply nodded and picked up Angie.

Me:Rantaro, come on!

Rantaro:Comming~!

The two of us then ran down the hall towards the medical bay. When we were half way there, I seen Ryoma walk out of the men's bathroom...And his wrist were bleeding!

Me:Ryoma! Are you alright!?

Ryoma:Ka...Kaede...

Me:Shit, Rantaro grab him! He needs immediate medical attention!

(time skip)

Afte we got to the medical bay, I proceeded to stitch up Ryoma's wrist and started to make sure Angie was alright.

Me:Rantaro, go get me some bandages and antibiotics.

Rantaro:Got it!

Me:...Ryoma...Why did you-

Ryoma:Why did you save me? You could of just left me there to die...

Me:I just couldn't just stand there and let you die.

Ryoma:And why is that?

Me:Because I know what you going through.

Ryoma:Huh?

Me:It's clear that you have depression, I have it too.

Ryoma:You do?

Me:Yeah, I was diagnosed with it when I was 8. The doctors said it might be a side effect from my parent abandoning me. It got so bad to the point that I nearly jumped in front of a train until my classmates stopped me.

Ryoma:So that's why you saved me...you wanted to do the same thing that your classmates did for you

Me:That and...Kaede would of wanted you to live.

Ryoma:...She was the first person to make me happy in a long time.

We stood there in silence for a few moments until...

Rantaro:...I'm in love with Kirumi.

Me:...Well that was random...why did you anounce that anyways?

Rantaro:Hey I can't talk about my talent since I can't remember it! If you're going to make fun of me than you can at least tell me who you like!

Me:...Hi-Himiko…

Rantaro:The mage girl?...Well she does have fabulous hair.

Angie:I like Jiraiya.

Me:Angie? When did you wake up?...And did you just say you like Jiraiya?

Angie:Just now and yes I did say that.

Me:We're talking about the same Jiraiya? The Jiraiya who smokes, gambles and fights anyone with two legs.

Angie:I have heard from Atua that he is really a kind and gentle soul..

Rantaro:Kind and gentle? Is Atua just a crazy voice in your head? Because that sound like the opposite of Jiraiya.

Angie:Atua is real! I'll prove it! Atua will tell you your talent!

She puts her hands together and starts to pray.

Angie:...Adventure...you are the Ultimate Adventure. If you don't believe me, check your medical file over.

Rantaro:How did you know that file was there!?

Angie:Atua told me.

Rantaro:Then what is Ryoma thinking of?

Angie:Cats.

Ryoma:She is correct.

Angie:See Atua is real! And when Jiraiya worships Atua, he will like me too! I cannot be friends with a non believer!

Ryoma:...What kind of "Like" do you think we're talking?

Angie:The friendship kind, of course! And two people can only be friends if they except Atua.

Ryoma:Then why haven't you tried to convert us.

Angie:Because Atua says that I must make the most stubborn worship him before the others.

Suddenly, Kirumi burst into the room holding a key.

Angie:Kirumi! How's Jiraiya!?

Kirumi:Master Jiraiya is just fine. After you guys left, he ask me if I could bring him a cup of coffee to his lab. While I was making it, I found the key to the love room! So I was wondering if any of you would like to go with me?

Ryoma:I already went.

Me:Sorry, I need to make sure Ryoma and Angie are physically ok.

Angie:As a follower of Atua, I have to decline.

Rantaro:I'll go with you.

Kirumi:Really? Thank you, Master Rantaro!

(Time skip)

Rantaro:Oh my god! I can't believe it! Angie was right! I am the Ultimate Adventure!

He's been going on and on about his talent ever since he found out what it was. I was about to tell him to shut it, when I spotted Jiraiya. I quickly noticed his right hand was bandaged up but not his left.

Me:Jiraiya! Hey!

Jiraiya:What the fuck do you want, dick?

Me:You seemed worried about Angie earlier and I wanted to update you and her condition.

Jiraiya:I was not worried about that cultist. I just didn't want to go through another stupid class trial!

Me:But you called her by her first name.

Jiraiya:You must of heard me wrong. I only call people by their first names if I respect them. And the only one I respect Kirumi.

Me:Why her?

Jiraiya:I respected anyone who can make a damn good cup of coffee.

Note to self, learn how to make coffee.

Rantaro:...So...Why isn't you left arm bandaged?

Jiraiya:My left arm doesn't hurt as the nerves are dead.

Rantaro:Did Tenko kick you that hard?

Jiraiya:No...I was in an accident 8 years ago and I lost all feeling in that arm.

Rantaro:...Oh BTW, Angie likes you.

Jiraiya:That shit again?

He sighed and adjusted his glasses.

Jiraiya:I did some research on her "religion", and the hole thing is bullshit. The hole friend thing is a big stick to get people to join their cult. The even use blood for rituals. Even worst, once they turn 18, the girls take part in the "Ritual of age"...Which is just disturbing.

Jiraiya shutters before looking at us.

Jiraiya:...I don't know why someone would do that to a young girl for some false god!

Me:...So you do have a heart.

Jiraiya:I gonna pretend I didn't hear that...The girl is naive and thinks the only way she can make friend is by joining a cult...Pathetic fool.

Rantaro:How is friendship Pathetic

Jiraiya:It's pathetic if it's not true. Members of the Cult of Atua call each friends, but they only care about the fake god.

(Time skip)

Rantaro's POV

I scratch the back of my head as me and Kirumi walked into the love room...It's exactly what Ryoma described.

Kirumi:Sooo what now?

Me:Idk...wanna talk?

Kirumi:Sure why not, Master Rantaro.

Me:So~...do you have a boyfriend?

Kirumi:Why do you ask?

Me:Well this is the love room.

Kirumi:No I don't...But I do have my eye on someone.

Me:Really, who?

Kirumi:Well...He enjoys nature.

I enjoy nature!

Kirumi:He's super kind and sweet.

That's me! That's me!

Kirumi:Has this cute, messy hair.

I wouldnt call my hair messy.

Kirumi:And he's a true gentleman.

Gentleman? Me?

Me:And who is this guy?

Kirumi:Gonta!

...Wait...GONTA!?

Me:...Oh that's fantastic!

Kirumi:Oh I knew you would say that! You're such a good friend!

Great...I meet a cute girl and she fucking friend zone's me.

Kirumi:Ok I want to ask you a question. Who do you think is the mastermind?

Me:...Easy. It's (Spoiler)!

Kirumi:What!? (Spoiler)!

Me:Yeah...but I need more evidence to prove it.

Kirumi:...As you friend...I will help you.

Me:Thanks Kirumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro got friend zoned! The focus of this chapter was exploring more on Ryoma an Angie behavior. Angie was tough to write for since I wanted to make her seem confused about love and make her innocent. I also wanted to explain her behavior around Jiraiya a bit more. Also before I go, I must say this, If you ever feel worthless and that nobody cares about you, please call you suicide prevention hotline. And remember, someone out there cares about you. Sky out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angie:EpicSkyScience does not own Danganronpa or it's characters. But he does own his ocs...Even if one of them won't worship Atua so we can be friends!
> 
> Jiraiya:Fuck off!
> 
> Angie:Worship him!
> 
> Jiraiya:I said fuck off!
> 
> ...Show time?

I was sitting in the cafeteria, trying to listen to Himiko talk while Rantaro complained about his problems.

Himiko:So here's the pla-

Rantaro:I still can't believe Kirumi friend zoned me!

Himiko:Here's the pla-

Rantaro:Is it because he can crush acorns between his pecks?

Himiko:...Pla-

Rantaro:Or is it because he has a fine ass!?

Me:Rantaro, shut the fuck up!

Rantaro:Ok.

Himiko:As I was saying, I'm going to be setting up a magic show tomorrow and I want your help, Shuichi.

Me:Magic show? Like pulling a rabbit out of a hat?

Himiko:Nyeh, I'm talking about real magic. But I need help setting up the stage. I already have Miu helping me, and Kirumi said she'll try to get Jiraiya to help.

Right on cue, Jiraiya walked over to our table, sat down, and slammed his head against the table.

Himiko:...You ok?

Jiraiya:That damn cultist has been stalking me trying to get me to worship her false god so we can be friends...She followed me into the showers, the bathroom, I even woke up to see her hanging on my celling!

Himiko:Has she stolen your underwear yet?

Jiraiya:...She want me to join her cult not date me...Anyways, Kirumi said you want me to help with you magic show, right mage?

Himiko:Yes, are you going to-

Jiraiya:I'll lend you some of my props, but that's about it.

Himiko:Really? Nyeh, thank you. Can you bring them to the gym later?

Jiraiya:Follow me.

We all followed Jiraiya to the gym and when he opened the doors, we saw a large green and yellow colored frog. I spotted Kirumi next to the frog holding a plate with a coffee pot and cup on it.

Kirumi:Master Jiraiya, here's you coffee.

Jiraiya:Thank you Kirumi. Mage, dick, this is Gero-Gero, the largest puppet I made.

Me:Wait, you made that!?

Jiraiya:I make all my props. I can't trust anyone with my props.

Himiko:So how does it work?

Jiraiya:There are buttons on the back. Just climb up and press them the buttons with your feet.

Himoko nodded and tried to jump on the frog's back...but was struggling. I walked up and lift her up so she could get up there.

Himiko:Thank you.

She looked down and stared at her feet.

Himiko:Ummm...Err...

I looked over at Jiraiya to see if he will help, but he was just leaning against the wall, drinking his coffee. I looked back over at Himiko to see she was loosing her balence. I was about to catch her when Jiraiya jumped up and fixed her balance.

Jiraiya:Look, it easy to work Gero-Gero. The spaure button moves the mouth, the triangle shoots smoke, and the circle makes him croak.

(Time skip)

After an hour of practice Himiko finally got the hang of working Gero-Gero. We decided to take a break an hour after that. We were doing some talking when the Monokubs busted in.

Monotaro:Hey, bitches! You missed the details on the next Motive for da Killing game!

Monosuke:The next motive is on these discs, so go watch them okay.

They handed the five of us our discs and Jiraiya just looked furious. He then sliced the disc in haft with his katana.

Jiraiya:You expect me to be motive to kill by some bullshit video!?

He the proceeded to light up a cigarette and blow the smoke in Monofanny's face.

Monofanny:Ewww that's gross!

Jiraiya:Don't give a shit.

Kirumi:Ummm...Jiraiya...I think you got my disc instead.

Jiraiya picked up the two piece and stared at them.

Jiraiya:Huh...So I did.

(Time skip)

It was decided that me, Gonta, Himiko, Angie, and Jiraiya would all watch out motivation video out of trust. So far the one motive we all have is a parent or loved one that is in danger. For me it's my uncle, Angie has her grandmother, Gonta has his older brother, and Himiko had her teacher. The last video we watched was Jiraiya's. The video showed a bunch of people, all wearing the Hojo family crest on their cloths. but the last few seconds showed a four year old Jiraiya running up to a blond girl no older than 10. As the video ended I looked over at Jiraiya who was tearing up.

Jiraiya:...My clan...My motive is to save my entire clan...

Gonta:That girl...look familiar...she also part of Jiraiya's clan?

Jiraiya:No...She's a member of the Saionji clan...And she was once my fiance.

Me:Fiance!?

Himiko:Really?

Gonta:What fiance mean?

Angie:I don't know.

Jiraiya:The Saionji clan and the Hojo clan have been rivals for years, it was settled by our clan leaders that the next in line would be maried to each other. And Since I'm the son of the head of the Hojo clan, I was set to marry the granddaughter of the Saionji clan's leader when I turned 18...But that was cut off when Kagome Saionji was arrested. Which is fine by me, I wouldn't want to be a part of that crazy clan...well that and something else

Angie:If an arrange marriage was cut off on my island, then the groom would of been castrated.

Jiraiya:And that's why I think your religion is a scam.

Angie just puffed out her cheeks.

Me:...Anyways...is that why you hate the Saionji clan

Jiraiya:No, I hate them because one of those bastards locked my grandma up in one of our temples and then blew it up!

Me:How did you know it was a Saionji?

Jiraiya:She was screaming her fucking name as she was running away!

(time skip)

We all stood in the gym waiting for Himiko and Jiraiya's show to start. He agreed to help during the show since as he best put it, "Magic is just like Kabuki". As we waited I noticed Kirumi was no where in sight.

Me:Hey, have you seen Kirumi?

Tenko:Don't talk to Tenko, you degenerate male!

Kaito:Not since yesterday.

Maki:...No.

Gonta:Shhh! Show starting.

I looked over at the stage to see Gero-Gero, and on top of it was Jiraiya. Instead of his normal blue kimono, he was wearing a green and yellow kimono, yellow frog mask, and a long, white wig. In his left hand was a large fan, in his right was a staff. He used his right foot to move Gero-Gero's mouth.

Jiraiya:Is everybody ready for the show!?

Tenko:I want Himiko!

Jiaiya:...Go ribbit yourself! Ahem! And now! The Fantastic mage!

He jumped into the air, clapped his feet, and opened Gero-Gero's mouth, releasing smoke in the process. When the smoke cleared, Himiko was standing in Gero-gero's mouth, wearing a pinkish-white dress and a pink cat hood/cape hybrid...I don't know why, but my heart started racing when I saw her. She jumped down and stuck a pose and Jiraiya did the same, opening his fan in the process. On the fan was bright kanji reading "The Amazing Himi-neko and the great frog sage".

Himiko:Frog sage, hand me my staff.

With a bow, Jiraiya handed the staff over and walked over to me. With a wave of her staff, a red rose appeared out of it and she handed the rose to me.

Himiko:A flower for the lovely gentleman.

Tenko:Lucky bastard...

Kiyo:...I agree with that statement.

Himiko:And now for the big star. The Iron maiden~.

Jiraiya wheel out a large metal box and opened it. With a bow, he stepped into the box.

Himiko:This box is a special box made by Miu that will stab the person in side with many spikes. I will use my magic to safely teleport the frog sage out. Are you ready?

Jiraiya give a thumbs up as Himiko shuts the box. After turning it around it around three times, Himiko tapped the box three and we all heard the spikes come out and punctured something. After a few seconds later, Jiraiya jumped onto the box and struck a few poses. He sudden stopped and jumped off the box. Himiko then looked at him with a confused looked.

Himiko:What's wrong?

Jiraiya:There's blood.

He then opened the box and gasped. There in the box, was the impaled body of Kirumi, and she had a huge gash on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand my favorite V3 character is dead. And did I really make the killer the victim again? Yes...Yes I did. Ok, so not really much to talk about here besides me really enjoying writing Jiraiya showing his softer side while still being a jerk. Sky out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi:Master Sky does not own Danganronpa or it's characters, but he does own his ocs.
> 
> Showtime!

We stood there staring at the dead body of Kirumi for sometime until Jiraiya broke the silence.  
  
Jiraiya:Alright fucktards! we got another case to solve, so it's time to get our asses in gear or die trying!  
  
Kaito:Yeah that's the spirit!  
  
Me:We should split up like last time.  
  
I turned around to see almost everyone but Miu, Tenko, Jiraiya and Himiko left.  
  
Himiko:Everyone else already left...Gonta even dragged Angie away.  
  
I walked over to the box and examined it.  
  
Me:Can anyone tell me how this thing works?  
  
Miu:Oh, I can! The Iron maiden has a rotating panel built in built in it. It's designed to make the box look deeper and so the person in the box can move to the other side and not get stabbed like it's an or-  
  
Me:So the guy inside moves to the other side, got it!  
  
( **Iron maiden obtained** )  
  
Himiko:I can't believe my magic killed someone...  
  
Tenko:It wasn't you my dear Himiko. It was most likely that degenerate male over there.  
  
Jiraiya:Why are you always blaming guys, you sexist bitch!?  
  
Tenko:My master taught me to never trust men, so I believe him over you!  
  
Jiraiya:Him? Wow, your a fucking hypocrite.  
  
Tenko:Fuck you!  
  
With that she stomped away in anger. Jiraiya then looked at me.  
  
Jiraiya:Hey dick, do you want her autopsy?  
  
Me:Yes.  
  
Jiraiya:Good...From what I can tell, Kirumi was killed sometime before 9:00 last night. Based on the wound on her head, she was struck once in the head and was instantly killed. All the wounds form the spikes were also non-fatal.  
  
( **Kirumi's autopsy obtained** )  
  
Miu:So are going to keep looking for clues or are we going to suck di-  
  
Me:Look for clues!  
  
Jiraiya:So lets get started. Dick and mage, I want you two to get everyone's Alibis. Me and Tigs will do more investigating.  
  
(Time skip)  
  
Me and Himiko spent the next hour getting everyone's alibis until we got to Kaito and Maki.  
  
Kaito:So are you doing anything friday?  
  
Maki:This is not the time. Besides, Himiko and Shuichi are here.  
  
Kaito:Shuichi! What's up my brother from another mother?  
  
Me:I need to ask you a question. Did you guys see anything weird last night?  
  
Kaito:Well, I did see Kokichi dragging a large bag last night.  
  
Maki:I can confirm what he witnessed. I also found this bloody hammer laying near Rantaro's lab.  
  
( **Kaito's testimony obtained** )  
  
( **Hammer obtained** )  
  
Me:...Rantaro's room!? Himiko, let's go!  
  
Himiko:Alright.  
  
We both ran to Rantaro's lab and I busted open his door. In the middle of the room was a bloody bag with a large hole in it. Next to the bag was a crossed out photo of Kirumi.  
  
( **Bag obtained** )  
  
( **Photo obtained** )  
  
Himiko:Huh? Why is there a hammer missing from this shelf of hammers?  
  
Me:...Himiko, I think I solved this case  
  
(Time skip)  
  
We once again rode the elevator and when we got to the bottom, I noticed every desk had an item on it. I walked up to my desk and picked up my uncle's hat. Monokuma then popped up and started laughing.  
  
Monokuma:Alright bitches, listen up! The items on your desk are the belongings of your closes family member. Since a murder happened, you can have them. Now can you tell everyone about your item.  
  
Jiraiya:This jacket contains the symbol of my clan. I will wear it with pride!  
  
Me:This is my uncle's hat. He was a great detective when he was younger.  
  
Gonta:These are Brother's favorite white goggles. They burnt because he works with chemicals.  
  
Kaito:This is my Aunt's favorite pipe...She smokes a lot.  
  
Maki:I got my grandfather's best knife. It is designed to chopped off bones.  
  
Ryoma:...My ex-girlfriend's tennis racket.  
  
Angie:Granny's apron...She was a great baker.  
  
Kiyo:These are...my sister's used panties! Yes!  
  
Jiraiya:The fuck is wrong with you?  
  
Kiyo:My therapist is trying to figure that out.  
  
Keebo:My creator's favorite wrench.  
  
Miu:My dad's por-  
  
Himiko:No...this is my teacher's magic cape.  
  
Tenko:My master's Dojo jacket.  
  
Kokichi:This is a jar of pickles...It's just a jar of pickles.  
  
Monokuma:Alrighty now! Lets get this trial started!  
  
( **Trial start** )  
  
Ryoma:Let's go over how the victim died.  
  
Kiyo:She must of died when the Iron Maiden went off. Am I correct?  
  
( **Kirumi's Autopsy** )  
  
Me:No you wrong! Based on what Jiraiya told me, Kiumi was killed at 9:00 pm last night by a single blow to the head.  
  
Maki:Jiraiya could be lying to cover up his crime.  
  
Jiraiya:Hey! I'm not like that lying bastard over there!  
  
Kokichi:...What's the murder weapon? A teacup?  
  
( **Hammer** )  
  
Me:No, the murder weapon was this hammer.  
  
Angie:Then why was she found in the Iron maiden?  
  
( **Iron maiden** )  
  
Me:To make it seem like Jiraiya or Miu killed her. Miu explain how it works.  
  
Miu:Here's the jizz of it, there is a panel in the middle of the box that spins. You can push it to move sides to avoid the spikes.  
  
Maki:...Did you just say jizz?  
  
Gonta:Who put Kirumi in the box?  
  
( **Kaito's testimony** )  
  
Me:Kokichi, Kaito and Maki seen you dragging a large bag around last night. Care to explain?  
  
Kokichi:...Ok...I killed her.  
  
Jiraiya:Listen up gremlin! You better tell the truth or else there'll be another dead body!  
  
Kokichi:...I didn't kill her, but I did hide the body. Last night the killer threatened to kill me if I didn't hide the body for them. I tried to trick them into revealing their identity, but they didn't fall for it. After I hide the body, the killer demanded that I give them back the bag I used.  
  
Keebo:But who was the killer? Was it a male or a female?  
  
Kokichi:I couldn't tell. It was too dark and they hide their face.  
  
( **Bag** )

Jiraiya:The killer is-  
  
Me:Rantaro Amami, the ultimate Adventure!  
  
Jiraiya:What?  
  
Rantaro:Huh!?  
  
Me:This bloody bag was found in you lab. Care to explain?  
  
Rantaro:Th-that wasn't in my room this morning! Besides, what would be my motive be? I have none.  
  
( **Photo** )  
  
Me:You motive was jealousy. Let's go over the details. The killer asked Kirumi to meet them in the hallway last night. When the meeting happened, the killer confessed their feelings. But Kirumi was already in love, so out of rage of being rejected, the killer stuck her with a hammer, instantly killing her. When the killer realized what they did, they threatened a nearby Kokichi to hide the body. After Kokichi hide the body, the killer threatened him for the bag. They then walked back to the lab to hide the evidence, but failed to notice the hole in the bag and the hammer falling out. I'm sorry but you are the killer...Rantaro.  
  
Jiraiya:You fool!  
  
( **Trial** **end** )  
  
Rantaro:I did meet with Kirumi last night...And it was because of my motivation video...Kirumi was my childhood friend, and when I confronted her on what I found out...She told me I was mistaken. I was so mad that I threw a hammer at the wall, but I didn't kill her! Why would I kill-  
  
He pulled out a photo of a boy with green hair and a young Kirumi.  
  
Rantaro:My best friend!?  
  
Monokuma:Simply, rejection! Because you are the killer! Nyek Nyek Nyek!  
  
Jiraiya:I'm not going stand around and let you kill an innocent person! You fucking piece of shit.  
  
Rantaro:Jiraiya...you believe in my innocence?  
  
Jiraiya:Of course I do! I know you would never harm Kirumi!  
  
Monotaro:Well he did. Punishment time!  
  
Jiraiya:Rantaro! I swear I will find the master mind and avenge your's and Kirumi's death! And a Hojo never breaks a promise!  
  
As he said this, Monokuma smacked the red button with his mallet.  
  
( **Rantaro Amami has been found guilty! Time for his execution!** )  
  
The execution starts with Rantaro running down a tunnel. He then turned around to see a giant bolder chasing him. (Rantaro and the tunnel of DOOM) As he continued to run, sharp spears shot out of the walls and floor, stabbing him repeatedly. As he kept on running, his shirt was ripped off and a spear broke off in his leg. He finally stopped when he reach a large spike pit. He looked around until he found a rope hanging above the pit and jumped for it. As he grabbed it, the boulder went completely past him. Before he could sigh in relief, Monodam threw Monosuke off a ledge, forcing him to grab the rope as well. But the rope couldn't handle the weight and broke, causing both Rantaro and Monosuke to fall and were impaled on the spikes, killing them both.  
  
( **Execution end** )  
  
Monotaro:Really...Again?  
  
Monodam:BECAUSE I CAN!  
  
(Time skip)  
  
It's been five minutes since the trial and Jiraiya has me pinned to a wall.  
  
Jiraiya:You're a fucking moron! You couldn't figured out the mastermind framed Rantaro!  
  
Me:...Framed?  
  
Jiraiya:Before the trial, Rantaro told me he knew who the mastermind is. But he didn't tell me. I already made some deductions on who the Master mind isn't. You, me, Bug boy, mage, and the cultist all have an alibi for last night so we're safe.  
  
Gonta:Gonta's name isn't bug boy! It's Gonta.  
  
Himiko:...I'm thinking it's Kokichi.  
  
Angie:I agree with that statement  
  
Me:How can you trust Rantaro? All the evidence points to him being the killer.  
  
Jiraiya:And you call yourself a detective. Even if it's obvious who the killer is, you must go through all evidence to come to the correct answer.  
  
Me:Wait...Wha-  
  
Suddenly we all heard a ringing sound.  
  
Gonta:Gonta heard that sound when Miaya called Gonta!  
  
Me:Everyone check your Monopads!  
  
We all took out our monopads and Jiraiya raised his in the air and we all gathered around him. He tapped the screen and a small blond girl with her hair tied up in a pink bow appeared on screen.  
  
Bow:Uhhh...Hello? Did the signal go through?  
  
Me:Are you part of the Future Foundation?  
  
Bow:You could say that. I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Future Foundation's hyper chick!  
  
Jiraiya:Saionji?...Onee-san is that you  
  
Hiyoko:Huh? The only one who has ever called me Onee-son is...Jiraiya. Huh, you no longer as short.  
  
Jiraiya:I was six when we last saw each other...If I seem to recall, that was the day Kagome called me a disgrace to my entire clan. Man, I'm glad my uncle decided to call off the wedding...Wouldn't want to related to that old bat. How is she anyways?  
  
Hiyoko:She died about three years ago...And what wedding?  
  
Jiraiya:Our clans arranged a wedding between us about 14 years ago. My uncle called it off when Kagome got arrested.  
  
Hiyoko:I'm glad that he did since I'm engaged.  
  
Jiraiya:Oh, congradulations.  
  
Hiyoko:...How is it that our clans hate each other, but we can have a normal conversation?  
  
Jiraiya:Because we are the future leaders of our clan, so we have to be a bit civil around each other...Unlike your grandmother.  
  
Hiyoko:You really don't like my grandma.  
  
Jiraiya:If the devil did exist, she would be it.  
  
Hiyoko:Can...can we finally be friends?  
  
Jiraiya:Well, since it's easy to see that you have grown to be a nicer person...I guess I can put aside my grudge against your clan for you.  
  
Hiyoko:Thank you...Huh? Is that you Shuichi? Oh, and Gonta and Himiko are with you to!  
  
Me:...You know us?  
  
Hiyoko:Of course I do. I would see you three hang out when I when over to Gonta's house to hang out with his brother.  
  
The feed then went out and we all smiled at Jiraiya  
  
Jiraiya:What the fuck are you dickwads smiling at?  
  
Gonta:Jiraiya had a conversation without being rude.  
  
Himiko:You didn't even swear.  
  
Angie:Atua is proud that you kept your calm.  
  
Me:And did I hear you right when you called her Onee-san?  
  
Jiraiya:Shut the fuck up. Children in my clan are taught to call children older than them Onii-san or Onee-san out of respect.  
  
Gonta:Gonta is wondering something. If Gonta was friends with Himiko and Shuichi...Why doesn't Gonta remember?  
  
That's a good question Gonta...Why don't we remember our friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko appeared and Rantaro's dead. So yeah, I want to do something similar to the first trial of V3 here, where an innocent person is executed. I chose Rantaro as so far he was the most obvious. That, and I really wanted to make an Indiana Jones reference. But alas, I will miss my favorite flamboyant Avocado. Before I go I want to know, who do you think the mastermind is? Is It Kokichi, Jiraiya, or perhaps someone else?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> Rantaro:Hey sky? Are you going to do your intro?  
> Oh shit, yeah. I don't own Daganronpa or it's characters. I just own my ocs.  
> Rantaro:Showtime.

Shuichi's Pov  
I walk into the cafeteria and look around and noticed only Kaito, Kiibo, and Kokichi were there.

Me:Hey, where is everyone?

Kaito:The girls are at the pool, Gonta is looking for bugs, Kiyo is doing something, Ryoma is practicing his swings, and Jiraiya is looking for smokes.

Me:So, it's just us for right now?

Kaito:Yup, but this will be a good time more some male bonding!

Kokichi:Okay! Let's compare dick sizes!

Me:...What is wrong with you?

Kokichi:What do you mean?

Kiibo:You seem to have a fascination with the male reproduction organ. Are you a homosexual?

Kokichi:...No, I'm straight.

me:...That's a lie, isn't it?

Kokichi:Maybe...besides, Miu talks about dicks a lot and you don't bitch at her about it!

Jiraiya:Yes we do, you fucking liar.

We all turn to see Jiraiya holding a plate of dumplings and smoking a cigarette.

Jiraiya:Look man, no one gives two shits about you sexuality. An annoying bitch is still an annoying bitch. We will still hate your fucking lying guts.

Kokichi:Hey, if we were in a video game, I would be a fan favorite!

Jiraiya:Yeah and if we were in a fanfiction story, the writer would fucking hate your dumb over rated ass.

Kokichi:Over rated? I wouldn't be over rated! I would be the hero that saves everyone!

Jiraiya:You would be the guy who would trick the most harmless person to kill, then get the main character's best friend to kill you. To best put it, you would be the villain who starts out entertaining but quickly becomes annoying and untrustworthy by the third chapter.

Kokichi:You're an asshole.

Jiraiya:My mother yelled the exact same thing while giving birth to me.

Kokichi:Jiraya, you're a-

Jaraiya:Who the fuck is Jiraya?

Kokichi:You are. Your name is Jiraya Hojo.

Me:You're pronouncing the middle syllable wrong. It's pronounced "Ji-rai-ya", not "Ji-ray-ya".

Kokichi:Well...Fuck this shit I'm out.

With that, he stomped off in frustration. I looked over at Jiraiya, who was holding out a stick of dumplings.

Jiraiya:You want some. I know you haven't eaten.

I take the stick and eat one of the dumplings. It was pretty tasty.

Jiraiya:Hey rocket man, robot, you two are free to have some too.

Kaito:Oh man, I love dumplings!

Kiibo:I would take some, but I cannot digest food...But why are you being so nice to us?

Jiraiya:To keep you fucktards from starving to death. Since Kirumi's dead, I have to do the cooking around here.

Me:Maybe someone can help you cook.

Jiraiya:Tell me do any of you know how to cook?

Kaito:My family runs a bakery...but I can't cook.

Jiraiya:My point exactly.

(Time skip)  
After two hours, Me and Kaito went to the gym to work out, On the way there we met up with Gonta who decided to join us.

Kaito:95...96...97..98..99...100! Yeah! That felt great!

Me:52...53...54...

Kaito:You're only at 54!? How have you only done 54 sit ups!? Gonta has done 89 so far!

Me:That's because...you and Gonta are more athletic than me.

Kaito:Well that's gonna change today! Isn't that right Gonta?

Gonta:That correct!

After I finished my sit ups, we did 100 push up and 100 squats. After that Kaito finally gave us a break.

Kaito:Woo! That was great! My body is ready!

Me:How...do you have...so much energy?

Kaito:Well I did go through astronaut training.

Gonta:Gonta and brother would do exercises in the morning.

Me:You know, you guys haven't talked much about yourselves.

Kaito:Well as I said before, my family runs a bakery and my dad wanted me to take over. I was all like fuck that, I want to be an astronaut! So I trained my but off to make it to space camp. But three years ago, I found out I have a lung disease...but I forged my medical records to get in.

Gonta:Gonta's life hasn't been the greatest. Gonta was diagnosed with gigantism and autism when he was younger, so Gonta had trouble making friends. Gonta's mother died when Gonta was young, so all Gonta had was Brother and Father. Gonta's only friends for a long time were insects...that was until Gonta met special friends. Gonta can't remember friends names or what they look like, but they were Gonta's first friends.

Kaito:What about you? What's your story?

Me:Well my parents abused me until I was 7 when they abandon me with my uncle to go to America. A year latter, I was diagnosed with depression. It got bad to the point where I tried kill my self. Lucky for me, two of my classmates saved me. It was that day when I first felt happiness and I even started to show off my talent a bit. Like Gonta, I don't remember their names, but I do remember one was a girl with red hair.

Gonta:Red hair? Wait...Gonta remembers one of Gonta's friends was a girl with red hair!

Me:So I guess Hiyoko was right about us being friends.

Jiraiya:That's not the only thing you need to know about.

We all turned to see Jiraiya holding an tablet. He handed it to me and we looked at it. On the screen was a picture of everyone except Kiibo, Monokuma and the Monokubs...but we were younger, around 11 years old. I easily spotted Gonta in the back holding me and Himiko on his shoulders. I also spotted Tenko glairing at us and Jiraiya shyly looking away while Angie was clinging onto him.

Me:We were all classmates!?

Angie:Oh my Atua! We were classmates! That's wonderful.

Me:When the fuck did you get here?

Angie:Just now.

Jiraiya:Hey cultist?!

He held out a small heart shaped key.

Jiraiya:You wanna go?

Angie:Oh my Atua! yes!

Me:Wait, I thought you hated Angie.

Jiraiya:No I only hate Gremlin and Slutbags.

Me:You hate Miu?

Jiraiya:No, she's Tigs. Slutbags is that sexist bitch.

(Time skip)  
Jiraiya's POV.  
I sigh as I open the door to the love room and looked around...Holy shit! Ryoma was right! It looks just like a love hotel, big heart shaped bed and all.

Angie:Wow, this place is great!

Me:Whatever.

I went to sit on the chair while Angie went to the bed. For five minutes we just sat there staring at each other until Angie spoke up.

Angie:So...you want to talk about Atu-

Me:No!

Angie:What is up with you and being against Atua!?

Me:I'm an atheist, I don't believe in any kind of god.

Angie:Then why did you invite me?!

Me:I don't know!

Angie:Just excepted Atua into you life and it will be better!

Me:Never!

Angie:WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH GODS!? WHY WON'T YOU EXCEPT AT LEAST ONE IN YOU LIFE!?

Me:BECAUSE NO GOD WOULD PUT ME THROUGH THE TOURCHURE I HAD TO GO THROUGH!

The room went silent for a bit.

Angie:Wha-what happened to you?

She look at me with her innocent eyes fill with sorrow. I decided to come clean and tell her about my past.

Me:When I was six, I was kidnapped by a criminal organization and experimented on along side with 20 other kids. Those bastards tortured us and one even assaulted many of the girls there. In the end, only seven kids survived. Most died due to injuries while others chose to take their own lives. The seven that survives were branded with an animal tattoo and were dubbed "The seven deadly sins". Due to my pride in my clan, I was dubbed the Sin of Pride. It was a year after that when we were saved. But the event took a toll on my parents as even though I survived, my little brother and sister did not. They took there lives three months later. It was then I lost my faith and became distant to other around me.

Angie:...I sorry if this upsets you, but what experiment did you go through?

Me:My left arm was injected with metal, causing me to loose all feeling in it. The only thing that is still natural is my bone and skin. But I think my sanity took the most damage. Turns out, the whole experience gave me PTSD. I freak out anytime I see a needle or anyone getting sexual harassed.

Angie:Is that why you attacked Tenko that one day?

Me:Yeah...though I nearly lost it when I read about you religion.

Angie:What's wrong with my religion?

Me:Well it's pretty messed up when the eldest male in your group rapes any girl when they turn 18.

Angie:...What does "rape" mean?

Me:It's when someone forces another one to have sex with them.

Angie:Why...Why are you spreading lies about my religion?!

Me:I'm not. I'm telling you the truth. I'm worried about your safety.

Angie:But why? I thought you hated me.

Me:No I-I-I-

I take a big gulp before speaking.

Me:I'm in love with you! I don't know why, but I always thought you were cute, and when I'm alone I laugh at the stupid stuff you said, and, non-existing god I suck at this-

Angie:Love? I don't know what you mean.

...She knows what sex is but not love? How innocent is this girl?

Me:Let me simplify it for you.

I grab her by the smock and pull her in for a deep kiss. When I got done, she blushed and grabbed her heart.

Me:Is something wrong?

Angie:It just...my heart feels weird, like a million butterflies are going through it.

Me:That is love sweetie. You never felt it before?

Angie:I felt it when I saw you naked that one time, but I just thought that was Atua talking to me...I guess that doctor was right...I do have schizophrenia.

Me:I guess we're both broken, huh? But when we get out of here, I promise I'll get you some help.

Angie suddenly buried her face in my chest.

Angie:Th-thank you Jiraiya.

Me:You're welcome, Angle.

Angie:...But are you going worship Atua now?

Me:I'm still an atheist.

Angie:...It's going to be very awkward to tell my dad that my husband is an atheist.

Me:I'm not you husband yet. I'm your boyfriend. Non-existing god, I'm going to have to teach you about love, aren't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Woo! Yeah, I'm not a big fan of Kokichi. I found him entertaining for the first three chapters, but by chapter 4 he became that one character that I just love to hate. Fun facts, a bit of Gonta's backstory was actually based on my elementry school days. I'm on the mild spectrum on the autism scale and when I was younger, I had a hard time making friends due to me be awkward around others. Also I was having a bit of a hard time decided if I wanted Jiraiya to get with someone or not. At first he was going to be with Miu, but I changed it to Angie because Miu barely has any interaction with Jiraiya...besides she want to fuck the robot. Sky out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya:Let's get this into down fast before Angie breaks into my lab and cover it in Atua posters...again.
> 
> She still hasn't accepted that it's all in her head?
> 
> Jiraiya:Not yet. Anyways, Sky doesn't own Danganronpa or it's characters, but he does own his Ocs.

Shuichi's Pov.  
I walk into the cafeteria as I always do just to see everyone but Jiraiya already there. I also quickly noticed Angie was not wearing her smock, instead she wearing a blue button up shirt that was a bit big on her.

Me:Good morning.

Gonta:Good morning, Shuichi.

Kaito:Shuichi, my man, morning.

Tenko:Where's Tenko's food! Tenko hungry!

Jiraiya:Hey, it takes time to cook for 12 human being and a robot, you impatient bitch!

I watched as Jiraiya pushed a cart of food out of the kitchen. As he was giving everyone their food, I noticed he was a pair of blue pants and his clans jacket wide open, showing that he had bandages across his torso.

Tenko:Why are not wearing a shirt, you degenerate male?

Jiraiya:My Kimono is in the wash along side with Angie's smock. The both got covered in...Juice last night.

Tenko:Juice? Does the love room really have juice?

Miu:Either that or you two banged in there. Haha, like that'll ever happen! Am I right?

Jiraiya:...Errrr

Angie:...Ummm

Miu:...Oh my god! You two really did bang!

Angie:N-no! We just uh...Help me out here Jiraiya. You're the smart one of the relationship.

Jiraiya:It's no use Angle, Miu can smell sex.

Tenko:Geez, when I said "Fuck men", I through Miu would be the one to take it literally, no you.

Maki:How is it that you two somehow got together?

Himiko:...Opposites attract I guess.

Maki:I mean those two haven't shown any kind of affection towards each other.

Me:I think that's because Jiraiya is a Tsundere and Angie is really innocent.

Maki was about to say something when Monokuma was suddenly thrown at her.

Jiraiya:The fuck?

Kaito:Maki! Are you alright?!

Ryoma:Who threw Monokuma at her?

Monodam:ME!

We all turn to see Monodam standing there with Monotaro and Monofanny standing behind him.

Gonta:What is going on? Gonta is confused.

Monodam:I AM NOW THE HEADMASTER AND I WILL NOW GIVE YOU YOUR THIRD MOTIVATION! ORIGINALY THERE WAS GOING TO BE A NECRONOMICA, BUT I FOUND THAT SHIT STUPID. INSTEAD YOU WILL BE PLAYING A MYSTERY VIDEO GAME FOR A SPECIAL REWARD. HERE ARE YOUR GAMING DEVICES!

Sudden a bunch of PS Vitas popped up in front of us. I picked up a black one and looked at the game in it.

Me:Shooting clue 2: Trouble in paradise?

Jiraiya:What the fuck is a "Shooting clue" and why is it not the first one?

Miu:"Shooting clue" is a murder mystery series that takes place in a high school. sixteen students are stuck in a murder game with a crazy bird and the main character must solve the murder or die trying.

Jiraiya:So you played it before?

Miu:Only the first one.

Jiraiya:Good, because this game sounds epic and I don't want any spoilers.

(Time skip)  
It's been 3 days since we were given our motive game and all of us were on the 5th chapter. The game took place on an island near North America so all the main characters were American except one. As of right now, the surviving character were Henry, Kenny, Gear, Hannah, Cassidy, Nathan, and Sasha. Henry was the main character. He was an average guy who didn't have any kind of talent. Kenny was his best friend. He enjoyed building machines and trying to get a date with Sasha. Gear was an odd character. He was a goth kid who talked in a wierd language and always had his four pet mice with him. Next was Hannah, she was a weeb who started off as a bully, but started to become nicer by the 3rd chapter and I think she's in love with Henry. She was even Playable in the 3rd chapter. Cassidy seemed to be the secondary protagonist. She was a gamer girl who was almost always sleeping. Nathan was...well, Nathan was a psychopath who was always trying to get someone killed but always failed. And finally there was Sasha, a russian girl who had no personality what so ever besides being up Gears ass. As of right now I was discussing the game with Jiraiya, Kiyo, and Kaito in the cafeteria.

Kiyo:I can't beleave Molly killed Izzy and Franklin. I mean Izzy was only a joke character, but Franklin was in the middle of his redemption arc! Why couldn't that bitch Hannah die instead.

Kaito:Yeah Hannah was a bitch, but don't forget, Franklin did tell Paula to kill Mary and tried to frame Hannah for the murder of her only friend. So yeah, I was hoping his Wannabe gangster ass got killed.

Kiyo:By the way...how far are you two in the game?

Kaito:I'm on the 5th trial.

Me:I just started the 5th chapter.

Kiyo:I'm on the 6th chapter. I heard Maki, Jiraiya and Himiko are also on the 6th chapter. So who do you think is going to beat the game first?

Me:Maybe Jiraiya.

(Time skip-the next day)

We all gathered in the gym as Monodam announced the winner.

Monodam:OK EVERYONE, I WILL NOW ANOUNCE THE WINNERS!

Monokuma:Hey can you untie me?

Monodam:FUCK NO! ANYWAYS, IN FIRST PLACE IS KOREKIYO! IN SECOND PLACE IS A THREE WAY TIE BETWEEN HIMIKO, JIRAIYA AND MAKI WHO ALL FINISHED AT THE SAME TIME. AND IN THIRD PLACE IS SHUICHI! YOUR REWARDS ARE IN THESE ENVELOPES! DON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT'S IN IT OR ELSE YOU WILL EXPLODE!

The five of us take our envelopes and open them. Mine simply read "Someone here has a crush on you". I scratch my head and look at the other four, who all had shocked looks on their faces.

Kiyo:Wha-what!?

Jiraiya:This c-can't be!

Himiko:How does he know?

Maki:No…

After Monodam disappeared, Jiraiya walked up to Monokuma and grabs him.

Jiraiya:Tell me you fucking piece of shit, is this true!

Monokuma:I don't know! Monodam was the one who came up with the motive not me!

He stared at Monokuma for a bit before throwing him to the ground before walking away.

Jiraiya:I'm going to go take a shower to do thinking.

Angie:Oh I'll come t-

Jiraiya:No...I need some alone time, so no stalking me this time.

Angie:But...Atua…

I watched as Jiraiya, Kiyo, Himiko, and Maki all ran out of the room. I gently placed a hand on Angie's shoulder.

Me:Don't worry he'll be fine.

(Time skip)

I sat in my lab for three hours thinking of who is the one who likes me when someone knocked on my door. I sighed as I opened the door just to see Jiraiya standing there.

Me:Jiraiya, whats's up?

Jiraiya:It's Angie, she's missing. The mage and Mask are missing too.

Me:What's so bad about that?

Jiraiya:There is a possibility that one of them is dead!

Me:Shit! You're right! Do you have any idea where they could b-

Suddenly we heard a loud scream.

Me:That sounded like Himiko!

Jiraiya:It came from the Spooky section of the school! Come on!

The two of us dashed all the way to the left side of the school until we came a pon a sliding door that suddenly came open. We stared as a blood soak Himiko slowly walked out of the room and collapse in my arms!

Me:H-HIMIKO!

Himiko:Ah-ah-ah…

Jiraiya:Angie!

Jiraiya rushed into the middle of the room and pick up a passed out Angie.

Jiraiya:She's not hurt...Good.

Suddenly some blood dripped on him and he looked up.

Jiraiya:WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK!

I rushed in holding Himiko and looked up. There on the celling...was the mutilated head of Kiyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like Kiyo couldn't keep his...head in the game! (Boon dun cha) Anyways, I was struggling to come up with a chapter. I didn't want to do that stupid Necronamica motive that v3 did because it just sucked (along with that entire chapter) and the best thing I could come up with was making a gaming compititon envolving a Danganronpa 2 parody. Sky out


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo:EpicSkyScience does not own Danganronpa or it's characters. But he does own his ocs.
> 
> Showtime!

An hour has passed since we found Kiyo's head and we were all still in shock. We all gathered around Jiraiya as he put a white sheet over Kiyo's head.  
  
Jiraiya:Alright fucktards, it's clear to see that Kiyo's killer is a sick fucker based on the fact that they left only his head. Due to the little amount of blood here we still need to find the murder spot and the rest of the body. We will spit up into three groups. Shorty, robot, you are with me and Angie. Dick, you will go with Bug boy, Rocket man and, since she's clinging onto you, Mage. Slutbag, you will be with Gremlin, Tigs, and Sushi.  
  
Tenko:Awwww...I wanted to be paired up with Himiko!  
  
Jiraiya:Shut the fuck up and get to work.  
  
For the next hour we searched for the body, with me and Gonta taking turns caring Himiko. Suddenly, Kaito stopped in front of a door.  
  
Kaito:...I smell blood.  
  
He opened the door and we gasped at the blood soaked room with Kiyo's body in the middle of the room.  
  
Me:...Let's get to work.  
  
Gonta:Y-yeah.  
  
I walked up to the body and started to check it. It was clear the only injuries he had before death was a dislocated shoulder. I quickly examined the neck stump to see it was a clear cut.  
  
( **Autopsy obtained** )  
  
Gonta:G-Gonta found something!  
  
I walked over to him and he handed me a piece of torn up paper. All I could read of it was "Is the Ultimate Assassin".  
  
( **Assassin paper obtained** )  
  
Me:Gonta, where did you find this!?  
  
Gonta:Gonta found in one of Kiyo's shoes over there.  
  
Me:Why was this in his shoe?  
  
Gonta:Gonta not know...But Himiko hasn't said a thing since we found her...Do you think she-  
  
Me:No...but I'll go talk to her.  
  
I walked over to Himiko and crouched down to her level.  
  
Me:Himiko...I need to know what you witnessed. You are the most important person to help us solve this case.  
  
Himiko looked away for a second before looking me in the eyes.  
  
Himiko:...Kiyo asked me to help him catch a dangerous Assassin so I hide in a nearby closet. A while later I seen someone in a mask show up and start to talk to Kiyo. Then suddenly the masked man attacked him...Th-the next thing I knew...I was covered in Kiyo's blood and fainted.  
  
Me:So you witnessed the murder...  
  
( **Himiko's testimony obtained** )  
  
Kaito:You guys...It's about time for the class trial and we don't have enough evidence.  
  
Me:Shit! Everyone start look around fast.  
  
We all bolted around the room, looking for any kind of evidence until Kaito opened the closet.  
  
Kaito:You guys! I found the murder weapon!  
  
I ran to the closet and picked up the knife. It was a large knife with the words "Child" Written on it.  
  
( **Child knife obtained** )  
  
Me:You guys...I thing I solved this case.  
  
(Time skip)  
  
We all rode the elevator down to the bottom and went to normal desks.  
  
Monodam:YOU KNOW THE RULES! TRIAL START!  
  
( **Trial start** )  
  
Ryoma:Let's first go over how the victim died.  
  
Angie:Well without the body, we can't tell that.  
  
( **Autopsy** )  
  
Me:No, you're wrong! We did find the body and I discovered that the caused of death was beheading.  
  
Tenko:I hate to say it but...why did the killer kill the degenerate male?  
  
( **Assassin paper** )  
  
Me:It's simple, Kiyo found out the killer's secrete.  
  
Maki:Huh?  
  
Gonta:Gonta found this paper all torn up and hidden in Kiyo's shoe. It says that someone here is the ultimate Assassin.  
  
Maki:...So that's why Himiko killed him, to protect her identity.  
  
Tenko:No way! Himiko would never kill anyone you bitch!  
  
Jiraiya:I have to agree with Slutbag. Mage is way to unmotivated to even do that.  
  
Maki:Hmgf! She has no alibi and she was covered in blood.  
  
( **Himiko's testimony** )  
  
Me:She actually does.  
  
Himiko:...I witnessed Kiyo's death...his killer was also wearing a mask.  
  
Maki:How do we know she is telling the truth?  
  
Angie:Well, before I was knocked out, I seen someone wearing a mask to hide their identity.  
  
Maki:B-but who could it be? The only ones who have a motivation are Himiko, Jiraiya and...me.  
  
Kokichi:Ok! I did i-  
  
Suddenly a desk was thrown at him.  
  
Jiraiya:SHUT THE FLYING FUCK UP!  
  
Maki:Anyways...It could of been either Himiko or Jiraiya. Jiraiya is violent and even carries a weapon on him, and Himiko is a mysterious girl.  
  
Me:We could say the same thing about you.  
  
Maki:Are you accusing me?  
  
Me:Yes I am!  
  
Kaito:Are you sure about this?  
  
Me:Yeah.  
  
Maki:Hmf! There is no evidence that I did it.  
  
( **Child knife** )  
  
Me:Maki, can you tell me what this knife says?  
  
Maki:...It says "Child".  
  
Me:And what is you talent.  
  
Maki:Ultimate Child caregiver...What does that have to do with me being the killer?  
  
Me:Nothing...But I did noticed you reaching down to grab a knife when I showed you your knife.  
  
Maki:No...  
  
Kaito:Th-this can't be!  
  
Me:Let's go over the details. It all started this morning with the letters. The one that Kiyo got happened to show the killer's true talent and the killer found out. Kiyo most likely organized a meeting with the killer to black mail them and had Himiko help. As Himiko hide in the closet, the killer entered wearing a mask so no one would recognized them. As the two talked, the killer suddenly attacked Kiyo, dislocating his shoulder and cutting off his head with their knife. That was when Himiko fainted. The killer noticed the fainted Himiko and got an idea. They took the still unconscious Himiko and the head of Kiyo and took them to a different room, forgeting their knife in the process. When they got to the right room, they started setting up the "Crime scene". After mutilating his head, she hung up Kiyo's head and was about to leave when the unexpected happened. When the Killer noticed Angie, they panicked and knocked her out. It was most likely then that Himiko started to wake up, so the killer ran. Isn't that right...Maki the Ultimate Assassin!?  
  
Maki:...My secrete is out.  
  
( **Trial end** )  
  
Maki:A proper introduction is due...My name is Maki Harukawa, but I am better known as Caregiver, the Ultimate Assassin.  
  
Kaito:Maki...Did you kill Kiyo?  
  
Maki:I did. I will tell you what happened... It all started when Kiyo sent me the letter, I put on a mask and went to meet with him  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Maki's POV.  
  
I walked into the room and stared at Kiyo until he spoke.  
  
Kiyo:Hello Maki, or should I Caregiver.  
  
Me:So you do know who I am. Are you here to blackmail me?  
  
Kiyo:No...I want to know...why did you kill my sister?  
  
Me:...Your sister?  
  
Kiyo:Three years ago my sister was sister was recovering from a disease when you killed her. I want to know why.  
  
Me:It's simple someone hired me to kill her... and someone has just hired me for another job...but I need to get out of here to do it.  
  
I quickly grabbed him, dislocated his shoulder, and put my knife up to his neck.  
  
Me:Get ready to join your sister.  
  
Kiyo:You won't get away with this...Shuichi will catch you.  
  
Me:I have never been caught...Goodbye.  
  
(Flashback end)  
  
Shuichi's pov  
  
Maki:And then I killed him. I don't think Kiyo would be stupid enough to tell Himiko of my identity so I kept her alive.  
  
Kaito:You did it for a fucking job! What was so important about this job!?  
  
Maki:My target was the girl all the assassins wanted to kill but all failed to...the head of the Saionji clan, Hiyoko Saionji.  
  
Jiraiya:...Monokuma! Punish her already!  
  
Monokuma:Can't. Still tied up.  
  
Jiraiya:Fuck!  
  
Kaito:Maki...Don't you care about us...about me?  
  
Maki:No. I think all of your are worthless. Friendship means nothing to me. Murder is the only thing that makes me feel happy. Love is meaningless to me as it is to all of you...If only I wasn't caught...then I would be able to kill again...Monodam...I'm ready.  
  
Monodam:ALRIGHT! PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Kaito:MAKI NO! I LOVE YOU!  
  
( **MAKI HARUKAWA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT** )  
  
The execution started with Maki on an abandoned playground and she was tied to a tether ball pole. Suddenly, the remaining Monokubs popped up dressed up like little kids and holding dodge balls. ( **Care Taker** ) Together, Monotaro and Monofanny stated rapid throwing dodge balls at Maki while Monodam was throwing them at a slower speed. After awhile the camera zoomed in on Monodam's face as he got an idea. He ran off and brought back a cannon. He hoped in the cannon and it pointed at Maki. Monotaro and Monofanny then moved out of the way as Monodam was launched out wearing a dodge ball hat. Maki closed her eyes and let out a single tear as Monodam tore though her body and smashed into the pole, killing both instantly.  
  
(Execution end)  
  
Monofanny:D-did Monodam really just kill himself?  
  
Monotaro:He probably thought that he was an asshole himself.  
  
(Time skip)  
  
Kaito:I...I can't believe Maki is dead.  
  
Jiraiya:Yeah, I thought she would survive.  
  
Kaito:Sarcastic prick.  
  
Jiraiya:I'm being serious here. Sushi was one of the strongest people here, she just let her weakness get the best of her.

Me:He's right.  
  
Kaito:...I need some time to think...see you guys later...  
  
Himiko:...I think this trial has put a lot of stress on us.  
  
Gonta:Yeah...  
  
Suddenly we heard a familiar ring and I answered my Monopad. On the screen was a young man with shoulder length brown hair and a pair of black goggles with green lenses. When he noticed us, he gave us a smile.  
  
Goggles:Gareetings Shuichi!  
  
Shuichi:Huh? You know me?  
  
Goggles:It's me Sora, remember?  
  
Gonta:B-Big brother!  
  
Sora:Gonta! Thank god you're ok! And Himiko's safe as well.  
  
Jiraiya:Hey Bug boy? This guy is your brother?  
  
Sora:Ah, so you're the Jiraiya guy Hiyoko has been talking about. You seem...pleasant. Anyways, I'm glad to see you again bro, and dad will glad when I bring you home finally. Oh crap! The reception is going out! Look, me and the gang are trying our best to find your location and when we do, we will save you...Oh BTW, Gonta, Miya says hi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Maki's dead. quick fun fact, Maki was going live a lot longer, but I couldn't think of anyone to be the third killer, so...bye Maki. Sky out


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Maki?
> 
> Maki:No.
> 
> Fine then, fuck you too. I don't own danganronpa or it's characters, but I do own my ocs. Showtime!

Shuichi's Pov.  
I walk into the cafeteria like I always do just to see Ryoma and Kaito were the only ones there.

Me:Where is everyone?

Ryoma:Well Angie got sick so Jiraiya took her to the medical bay, Miu is trying to screw Kiibo, and Tenko and Gonta are trying to get Himiko out of her room.

Me:Still?

Ryoma:Yeah."

Me:...I want to do something for her to make her forget about...

I look over at Kaito who was balling over a poorly drawn photo of Maki.

Me:...The Incedent. Have any ideas?

Ryoma:You could take her to the love room. It's really nice, you know.

Me:Love room?...Good idea! Thank Ryoma!

Tenko:Noooooo! Tenko wants to take her to the love room!

Me:Wh-when did you get here?

Tenko:None of your buisiness! Why should a degenerate male like you take her when she has me?

Me:Well-

Ryoma:Himiko seems to be the most open to Shuichi and avoids you like the plague.

Kaito:I wish I could take Maki to the love room...

Tenko:Can it!

Kokichi:Hey are you talking about the love room?

Tenko:Don't tell me you want to take Himiko there too!?

Kokichi:No...but I wouldn't mind taking Shuichi though.

Me:...I got to find that key!

I quickly grabbed Ryoma and ran out the room.

Me:And you're going to help!

(Time skip)

In order to get more information on where to find the key, we decided to ask Jiraiya. After searching around a bit we finally found him in the library.

Me:Hey Jiraiya?

Jiraiya:What do you want, Detective?

Ryoma:Geez, you seem to be in a mood.

Jiraiya:Look, a lot has been on my mind lately. I just found out that two of my cousins were killed in something called "The great tragedy of Hope's Peak", so I've been trying to do some research on it.

Me:So what did you find?

Jiraiya:...The tragedy started with an explosion... killing three students, My cousins, Hana and Hono Hojo, as well as their classmate Kakona Uzimaki. During the next three days, 20 more students died. According to the blog I read, only two classes had all 16 members survive.

Me:That's terrible.

Jiraiya:Yeah...I know...

Me:Were you close to you cousins? Is that why your not being an asshole right now?

Jiraiya:No It's-

He paused as he adjusted his glasses before he looked me in the eyes.

Jiraiya:...Angie is pregnant. I fucking 17...and I'm worried.

Me:Because you're going to be a teenage dad?

Jiraiya:No...I'm worried that the kid will be afraid of me. I mean, I'm a 6 foot tall guy with red eyes, a tattoo, and a deep booming voice. I don't look or sound like a fucking teddy bear. Is that all the questions you going to ask me?

Me:No...I want to ask you if might have a clue on where a love key is?

Jiraiya:You're a fucking detective, figure it out your damn self.

Ryoma:Look, you are the only one who found his damn key that's still alive since my key was in my pocket and Kirumi is...you know...

Jiraiya:...I found my Key at the shop and Kirumi found her's in the coffee cabinet...both were locked until after a trial, so I would guess it would be in the Garden dome.

Me:...This school has a Garden dome!?

Jiraiya:It's in the middle of the school! How haven't you noticed it!?

Me:I've been more worried about getting killed then exploring this hell hole!

Jiraiya:...Good point...

(Time skip)

Me:You found it yet!?

Ryoma:No! Stop asking the same damn thing every ten minutes!

Me:...How long has it been since we started looking.

Ryoma looked up for a bit before speaking.

Ryoma:...About five hours.

Me:Really? Man, time sure does fl-

Tenko:Get off me you degenerate male!

Kokichi:I won't let hurt my man!

We turned to see Tenko coming off me with Kokichi hanging on to her leg.

Me:The-

Ryoma:Fuck?

In a swift movement, Tenko kicked Kokichi off her leg and sent him flying. She then charged at me and the next thing I new, I was on the ground. In another swift movement, she punched me in my face. She was going to punch me again when...

Himiko:What the nyeh is going on?

Standing there in the doorway was Himiko, and she was holding that familiar heart-shaped key. She walked over to us and stared at Tenko for what felt like an eternity.

Tenko:Oh Himiko! Is the key for me?

Himiko:...Get off Shuichi.

Tenko:But-

Himiko:Off.

Tenko:I...I...

Himiko sighed before pushing Tenko off me. She then crouched down and held out the key while lightly blushing.

Himiko:Jiraiya told me you wanted to take me, is that correct?

Me:Y-Yeah...Where did you find it?

Himiko:I found it in the garden this morning.

Tenko:Awww...I wanted to go with Himiko!

Kokichi:And I wanted to take Shuichi...Lucky bitch.

Tenko:What did you call Himiko, you bastard!?

As Tenko chased Kokichi around the garden, Himiko grabbed my hand.

Himiko:Come on, let's go.

Me:Alright.

(Time skip)

As soon as we stepped into the love room, Himiko spotted the giant bed and did a belly flop on it. I simply chose to sit on the edge of the bed. After a few seconds I decided to speak.

Me:Himiko I-

Himiko:Listen, Shuichi-

Both:Oh...I'm sorry.

Himiko:You go first.

Me:N-no you go first.

Himiko:Alright...Do you think...I'm useless?

Me:Wh-what? No, why would I think that!

Himiko:It's just...I couldn't save Kiyo...Instead I just fainted.

Me:Himiko...You're testimony did help us during that last trial.

Himiko:Not by much...What were you going to say?

Me:Well I wanted to know how you were doing emotionally.

Himiko Crawld by my side and stared in space for a minute.

Himiko:...I...I don't know...I feel tired most of the time and my brain doesn't want to feel emotions...When things get to stressful I just like to back out and go to sleep...But-

She sat up and rest her head on my side.

Himiko:When I'm next to you, I feel a lot more...Lively...I can't explain it...but I feel like we were at one point...we were...nevermind it's stupid.

She looks away and I start to pat her head.

Me:Hey it's Okay. When I'm around you, it seems like my depression is gone.

All of the sudden, Himiko quickly jumped of me and nocked me over.

Himiko:I remember...You are my wolf familiar!

Me:Wolf fam...Himiko are you talking about your mage stuff?

Himiko:...No...you were...are my familiar! My other haft! My...My...

She then kisses me and all my childhood memories came flooding back! My friendship with Gonta and Himiko. Me and Gonta always getting in trouble...and me starting my relationship with Himiko...I also remember Tenko almost killing me when she found out...

Me:...I'm your boyfriend.

Himiko:...You remembered?

Me:Yeah...I remember you and Gonta saving my life and you giving that nickname because I was wearing a wolf shirt.

She burried her face in my chest while "Nyehing" in joy.

Himiko:Nyeh~! We remembered~! We remembered~! Nyeh~! Nyeh~! Nyeh~!

Me:How many Nyeh's do you have in you!?

Himiko:I have a lot, Nyeh~!

For the rest of the night me and Himiko spent out time talking and holding on to each other.

(On the side of a random ass road)

Hajime's Pov.

I sat there on a log watching Sora, Mahiru, and Gundham struggling to set up a tent while Miya laughed at them. I find it absolutely funny that Sora, with the help of Mikan, can sew back and fix the nerves of two severed arms, but can't set up a tent. Though I still wonder why Monaca kept Miya arms on ice but not here leg and eye...and Miya still hasn't told us where she got those crutches.

Gundham:Curse this fowl contraption! How in the name of Hades does this work!?

Sora:Let's see...you put this part here...no wait, here! Err...Crap! Why are these directions for a tent sold in Japan all in French!? If only Celestia was here!

Mahiru:You guy? You guuuys!? BOYS! Look, I'll handle this. Sora, why don't you see if you can find the school. And Gundham...Do something.

Sora:Yes Ma'am!

Gundham:I shall find a midnight bird!

I watch as the two ran off in different directions as Mahiru sighed. Soon Hiyoko sat by me and crossed her arms.

Hiyoko:I don't know why Big Bro Sora stop so early...It's still early.

Me:Maybe it was because he a little gremlin constantly ask him "Are we there yet?"

Hiyoko:But Miya wasn't talking that much.

Miya:I heard that! I'm not as short as you!

Hiyoko:What are you talking about? I'm a whole FOOT taller than you.

Miya:Don't make me come over there! You might be older than me and have both of your legs, but I'll still come over there and kick your but!

Hiyoko quickly wraps her arms around me and stuck her tongue out. A few seconds later Sora walked over to Miya and started to talk to her. After a while, she pointed at us and Sora held out his pinky. Miya stared at his pinky, then back at us, then back at the pinky before her whole face when red and she fainted.

Sora:MIYA!

Mahiru:Did she faint again?...Take her to the van then get back to work.

Sora:Right!

He then looked at us, gave a devious smile, and flashed us the peace sign before carrying Miya off.

Hiyoko:...Did Big bro Sora break Miya on purpose?

Me:Yeah.

Mahiru:...Hey, are you going to help or are you going to stare at us.

Hiyoko:...Well I'm waiting for my phone to charge so I watch more Jojo's bizarre adventure.

Mahiru:...If you help Sora out, I'll buy you some gummy bears.

Hiyoko:Did you say gummy bears!? Alright I'll help.

Mahiru:You go on ahead, I got to talk to Hajime for a bit.

Hiyoko:Okay.

As she walked off, Mahiru sat next to me.

Me:Sooo...what do you want to talk about?

Mahiru:Well I want to give you a warning...If you hurt Hiyoko...I'll cut off your dick.

Me:...Please tell me your joking.

Mahiru was silent...shit!

Me:...Mahiru, you're scaring me.

She was still silent

Me:I was expecting Sora to threaten me but not you!

Mahiru:Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm kidding! Did I really sound that serious?

Me:Yes...Never do it again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Himiko and shuichi are a couple again and Angie's Pregnant. Don't worry folks, I'm not evil enough to kill off an unborn child, so Angie's safe from the chopping block, the others are fair game though. I also decided to add in a scene where the rescue team was just goofing off. Sky out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko:EpicSkySciene does not own Danganronpa or it's characters. Nyeh.
> 
> Shuichi:But he does own his ocs.
> 
> Himiko:Showtime, nyeh!
> 
> ...You just stole my line! No head pats for a week!
> 
> Himoko:Nyeh!

I woke up suddenly to someone banging on my door. I sleepily open it to see Miu standing there.

Me:...What is it, Miu?

Miu:I just completed my latest invention and I want everyone to see right away!

Me:Can I at least get dressed first?

Miu:No time! Come on!

She grabbed me by my arm and dragged me away. After some time, we got to a large room with a large machine in the middle. I looked around and noticed everyone else was fully dressed.

Me:...Why were they allowed to get dressed and not me.

Miu:All of them were already dressed when I got them.

Ryoma:I don't know about you guys, but I've been sleeping in my normal cloths. I can't stand sleeping in just of my underwear.

Miu:I can!

Jiraiya:Wait...you guys wear underwear when you go to bed?

Me:...You wear underwear?

Jiraiya:Yes I wear underwear! I'm not a savage!

Miu:Let's stop talking about undies and stop talking about science! This machine is a virtual reality simulator. It will send your mind to a virtual reality in an avatar that will almost match your likeness.

Tenko:Almost? what does that mean?

Miu:The simulator cannot copy unnatural things like hair dye and hair gel.

We all immediately turned to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya:The fuck are you ass munchers looking at?! I'm not the only one who uses hair gel!

Kaito:Yes, you are.

Jiraiya:...Spikey haired bastard.

Miu:Ok everyone, grab yourself a virtual head set, plug the blue cord to the mind port, the green cord into the body port, put on the head set, and push the button on the side.

We all grab a head set and start setting them up. While I setting mine up, I noticed Gonta was having trouble setting up his head set.

Me:Here Gonta, let me help you out.

Gonta:Oh thank you Shuichi! Gonta is not very good with technology.

After setting his up, we both put on our head sets and pressed the button. A few seconds we were in a mysterious mansion. I looked over at Gonta and quickly noticed he was a chibi. I look at everyone else and saw that they were chibis too.

Miu:Alright, everyone! Here we all!

Jiraiya:Hey Tigs! Why the fuck do we look like this?

Miu:Oh Jiraiya, you look so sexy with your hair down. I like you ahogi.

Jiraiya:...Do you want to die bitch?

Miu:...I was running low on space...Anyways, let me tell you about the simulator.

Monokuma:Allow me.

Miu:How did you get in here?

Monokuma:I hacked myself in her! Anyways I decided to change some of the code in here. Including that fact that if you die in here, you die in real life! I also hide a secrete in here, if you find it, everyone get set free! Good luck!

Miu:Shit in my mouth and call me my mother! He did change my code...at least he didn't change the unbreakable items code. Ok...let's split up into two team. Kokichi, Himiko, Jiraiya, Kaito and Tenko will be team Condom. You will explore the mansion. Me, Gonta, Kiibo, Angie, Shuichi, and Ryoma will be team Booty. We will explore the church. Any questions?

Kaito:Yeah, why Can't you just say team 1 and team 2?

Miu:Because fuck you! Any more questions?

Jiraiya:Uh yeah, why the fuck am I on the same team as Slutbag?

Miu:Because I don't want anyone fucking in here.

Kokichi:I got a question...does a robot have a dick?

Miu:Team Booty let's go!

Kokichi:Well do they!?

Me:Hey Jiraiya-

Jiraiya:I know, I'll watch over the mage. But you better make sure Angie stays safe.

(Time skip)

We walked through the snow for five minutes looking for the church until Ryoma spoke up.

Ryoma:Why is it not cold?

Miu:Well I was thinking about a news story I watched a few years ago where a guy shoved hand warmers down his pants and fought a troll, so I progamed it so everyone has hand warmers down their pants.

Gonta:...That sound like something Gonta's brother would do.

Me:...I think Sora actually did that...Uh how long until we reach the church?

Miu:Well, we have to cross a river and then well be there.

After another five minutes, we reached the river.

Miu:Ok so we have to walk across that log over there.

Kiibo:I've noticed you haven't been as vulgar as normal.

Miu:I'm more than just dick jokes and robot fucking.

Me:...Did you screw Kiibo?

Miu:Yup!

Ryoma:...So Kiibo has a dick?

Miu:...He does now.

Kiibo:Please stop talking about it.

Miu:Alright, alright...I'll cross the river last just to make sure you guys get across. If any of you fall in, I'll boot you out with my phone.

We all nodded and one by one, we all crossed the log...but Kiibo kicked it over on his over.

Miu:Suck my robot nuts! Kiibo! For fucks sake! Gah! Fuck a luck a ding dong!

Angie:Theres the normal foul mouth Miu that we know and love.

Miu:Look you guys go on ahead without me. There is a short cut at the mansion that I can use. I'll be there faster than you can say "Harder Daddy"!

With that, she ran off towards the mansion.

Himiko's Pov.

I sigh as I struggled to jump up to open a high up cabinet. I then let out a small yell as I felt someone grab my butt. I turned around just to see Tenko smiling at me.

Tenko:Oh Himiko...I was just trying to help you up. Hee hee.

I was about to say something when Jiraiya karate chopped her on the back of her neck.

Jiraiya:Hey slutbag, stop harassing Mage. She clearly doesn't like it when you grab her ass.

Tenko:Oh stop trying to be a white knight. Himiko likes it when I do that.

Me:...No I don't...Shuichi wouldn't like it either, nyeh.

Tenko:Why should I care what he likes?

Me:Because he's my Familiar.

Tenko:Huh?

Me:...He's my mystical soul mate.

Tenko:What?

Me:...Boyfriend...He's my boyfriend.

Tenko stared at me for a while before grabbing my arms.

Tenko:Break up with him!

Me:No.

She started to squeeze my arms harder.

Tenko:I know what's best for you and that fucker is not what you need!

Me:Tenko...Did you drink a strength potion?

Suddenly, Jiraiya grabbed Tenko and threw her into the fridge.

Jiraiya:Back the fuck off!

Tenko:You son of a bitch!

She suddenly jumped of him and they made a cartoonish smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, Tenko was on the ground with Jiraiya on her. After another smoke battle, Tenko was putting Jiraiya in a headlock. A third battle happened and when the smoke cleared...They were both drinking coffee.

Jiraiya:This is some damn good coffee.

Tenko:Eh...I'm not a big fan of coffee...What were we fighting about?

Jiraiya:You were being an asshole to Himiko.

Tenko:I was not! You know what, FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT! You coming Himiko?

Me:No.

Tenko:FUCK YOU TOO THEN!

After she walked out, I looked at Jiraiya with a disappointed look.

Me:...Why do you have to fight with Tenko all the time?

Jiraiya:She triggers my PTSD.

Me:I...I don't know what that means. Is that some kind of curse? Or is it a side affect from a spell?

Jiraiya:No. PTSD stands for Post Traumatic stress disorder. Basically I had a traumatic event that happened in my past and it still effects me mentally...Anyways let's get back to work. I'm not to keen on staying in this Virtual hell hole any longer. 

Suddenly we heard the front door slammed open. The two of us ran into the living room and spotted Miu running up the stairs.

Me:Miu? Why are you here?

Miu:Kiibo accidently knocked over the main way to get into the church so I'm taking a short cut to get there!...Huh?

She looked down her shirt and had a shocked look on her face.

Miu:Shit! My phone is gone!

Me:Phone?

Miu:It's a bright pink phone that has all the debug code built into it! It can warp anyone anywhere even out of the world! Without it I can't access the shortcut.

Me:Maybe it fell out.

Miu:Impossible! I kept the thing in my bra next to my right boob! Someone must of stolen it!

Suddenly a strange noise was heard. Miu face then shifted from shock to pure anger.

Miu:And there on the roof right fucking now! You two keep working on finding the secrete, I'm going to fuck up whoever stole my phone!

She then dashed up the stairs leaving us in confusion.

Me:So, now what? Nya?

Jiraiya:Well the only thing we haven't checked is the closet.

Me:What would be in the closet?

Jiraiya:We might find the Gremlin.

Me:Why would we find a grem...Oh you mean Kokichi...I wouldn't want to find him.

Jiraiya:Is it because he lies?

I shudder at all the disgusting lies he has told me...I then looked up to see Jiraiya with his hand on the closet's door nob. I gave him a small nod and he opened the door revealing...torn up cloths. Huh? I watched as he grabbed a dark blue button up shirt and read the tag on it.

Jiraiya:...Hojo Jiraiya...This is my shirt.

He then started to check every single Tag and every single tag had the name of someone in the school, dead or alive.

Jiraiya:...Mage...I think this is the secrete we were supposed to find.

Me:Then let's go tell Miu! she should still be up stairs

We dashed up stairs and I nearly died when I crashed into Gonta...Wait...

Me:Gonta!? What are you doing here?!

Gonta:Gonta don't know. One moment Gonta was talking to Shuichi, the next moment Gonta was here.

Jiraiya:...Did you see Tigs up there?

Gonta:No and...Why does Gonta feel weird?

Jiraiya:We must be logging out of the virtual world.

After a few seconds we were back in the real world. But before I could take off my headset, I heard everyone yelling.

Shuichi:Oh my god! Is she alright!?

Ryoma:She's not breathing!

Angie:No...no...no!

Kiibo:How...How can this happen!?

I slowly lifted my headset and gasped as I seen Ryoma preforming CPR on the body of...Miu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Miu's dead, but who killed her? Well you're going to have to wait until next time to find out. Fun fact, Even though I enjoy Miu as a character, I don't like writing for her. This is mainly because most of the jokes I wrote for her I felt were going way to far so I either cut them or had a character interupt her. Sky out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu:EpicSkyScience does not own Danganronpa or it's characters. He just owns his ocs.
> 
> Showtime!
> 
> Miu:Let's fucking do this

It's been 30 minutes since we discovered Miu's body and we just started the investigation. It was hard to tell how Miu died in real life, so we went into the virtual world to find evidence. The first placed we looked was the pace where we found Miu's body...the church.  
  
Me:What's the details on her death, Jiraiya?  
  
Jiraiya:Well, she was clearly stabbed three times, once in the neck, once in the eye and once in the stomach... but I can't make out what was the murder weapon...Huh? Hey bug boy, what's that pink thing in your pocket?  
  
Gonta gave Jiraiya a confused look before pulling out a pink phone out of his pocket.  
  
Himiko:Hey isn't that the phone Miu was looking for?  
  
Jiraiya:Yeah...She said she heard someone stole it and then ran upstairs.  
  
Gonta:B-but Gonta has no idea how Gonta got it!  
  
Kokichi:Oh please, you could be lying. Hell, you could be a violent sociopath for all we know.  
  
Gonta:Gonta is a Gentleman! Gonta wouldn't even hurt a fly!  
  
Kokichi:Suuuuure you wouldn't.  
  
It was this moment I noticed everyone glaring at Gonta...Well everyone except me, Himiko, and Jiraiya.  
  
Jiraiya:...Detective...I want you to follow me. Mage I want you to follow as well.  
  
He then grabbed us and dragged us the mansion.  
  
When we got to the mansion, Jiraiya proceeded to drag us to the roof.  
  
Jiraiya:Start looking for clues.  
  
Me:Huh?  
  
Jiaiya:You fucking heard me. Gonta is innocent and the three of us know it. Gonta isn't a tech guy, so he couldn't of used Miu's phone. The killer has to be either Slutbag, Rocket man, or Gremlin.  
  
I simply nodded and started looking for evidence. It didn't take me long before I found the murder weapon...A bloody pencil.  
  
(Murder pencil obtained)  
  
After 30 minutes we all came back to show our evidence.  
  
Me:I found the murder weapon, this pencil! What about you guys?  
  
Himiko:I found this odd paper. It says "Is Jiraiya's Kimono blue or green? I just can't tell"  
  
Me:Huh? So the person who wrote it is color blind?  
  
(Color blind note obtained)  
  
Jiraiya:I found a blood trail that lead off the roof. Due to the fact that there is an invisible wall there, I believe that's where the short cut to the church.  
  
(Blood trail obtained)  
  
(Church short cut obtained)  
  
Me:Hmmm...Can you two tell me everything that happened while my team was gone?  
  
Jiraiya:Alright. After you left, We decided to split up to search the mansion. Gremlin Searched the top floor, Rocket man searched the middle floor, and the rest of us search the ground floor. Me and slutbag got into a fight after she grabbed Mage's ass and she ended up leaving. After that, Tigs showed up and told us about the phone. We then heard a noise and Tigs said something about the person who stole her phone being of the roof. After she ran up the stairs, me and Mage found the secrete of the mansion. We ran up stairs to tell Tigs about the news when we ran into Gonta. That all that happened. After that, we were warped out of the world.  
  
Himiko:I can back up everything he said.  
  
(Jiraiya's testimony obtained)  
  
Me:I think we got all the evidence that we can.  
  
Himiko:But we don't have enough evidence to prove who did it!  
  
Gonta:Shuichi! Himiko!  
  
We looked to see Gonta running toward us.  
  
Gonta:Kokichi and Tenko are both saying Gonta killed Miu and everyone believes them! You don't believe them do you!?  
  
Me:We know you're innocent Gonta, but we need you to think! How did you get to the mansion?!  
  
Gonta:Well...When we got to the church, Gonta's vision started to get blurry. The next thing Gonta knew, Gonta was on the top floor of the mansion. Gonta got scared when Gonta heard someone angrily walking up the stairs and hide in a nearby room. After a few minutes Gonta head a weird gurgling noise and ran out the room and started to run out the mansion. That is when Gonta ran into Jiraiya and Himiko. It wasn't until later when Gonta found the pink thing in his pocket.  
  
(Gonta's Testimony obtained)  
  
(Miu's phone Obtained)  
  
Me:...I think I solved this case.  
  
(Time skip)  
  
We all enter the trial room and went to the to our normal spots. It was clear that almost everyone was glairing at Gonta.  
  
Monokuma:Ah it's good to be in my chair again!  
  
Monotaro:It is good to have you in your chair again! Monodam was a dick!  
  
Monokuma:Ok...You know the rules bitches! Trial start!  
  
(Trial start)  
  
Ryoma:Let's start with how the victim died.  
  
Angie:Well it's easy to see she was stabbed. But with what? A knife maybe?  
  
(Murder Pencil)  
  
Me:No you're wrong! The murder weapon was a pencil!  
  
Tenko:Pencil? Why would the killer use a pencil? Wouldn't it just break?  
  
Jiraiya:All items in the virtual are unbreakable. Don't you remember what Tigs said in there?  
  
Tenko:No, I don't! Why are you asking me something stupid?! You green kimono wearing son of a bitch!  
  
Me:G-green kimono?  
  
Himiko:Tenko...Jiraiya's Kimono is blue.  
  
Tenko just stood there for a moment with wide eyes before speaking.  
  
Tenko:Bl-blue!? No you must be seeing things! His Kimono is clearly green!  
  
(Color blind note)  
  
Me:Tenko...are you color blind?  
  
Tenko:Yes...But not by mutch! Tenko just can't tell the difference between blue and green and that's it! Why does that matter?!  
  
Me:Because I'm thinking you were the one who provided the killer with the murder weapon.  
  
Tenko:What!?  
  
Me:Think about it, Miu said that in order to get into the virtual world, we must plug in a blue and green cord into the right ports. You couldn't tell the difference and plugged them in the wrong ports. Doing this caused you to forget everything you did in the virtual world! You forgot getting into a fight with Jiraiya, writing down the note, and even witnessing the murder!  
  
Tenko:This all sounds fake! Prove to me that I forgot all of this!  
  
(Jiraiya's Testimony)  
  
Me:Both Jiraiya and Himiko can prove it!  
  
Himiko:You did get into a fight with Jiraiya.  
  
Tenko:I...I did?...Damn!  
  
Kokichi:...Ok so what did this solve? We all know Gonta was the one who killed Miu.  
  
Kiibo:Yeah! He was found with Miu's phone! He could of used it to warp to the mansion and kill Miu when she got there!  
  
(Miu's phone)  
  
Me:Yes he could, if he knew how to work it!  
  
Kaito:Hey Shuichi, What are you talking about?  
  
Me:Gonta isn't very good with technology, so he wouldn't be able to figure out how it works.  
  
Angie:Um hey, I have a question. If Miu was killed in the mansion...Then how did she get to the church?  
  
(Blood trail)  
  
Me:Well, based on the blood trail, her body was pushed off the roof.  
  
Kokichi:Oh come on! There is an invisible wall right there. The only way to get passed there is to use the short cut, but you need Miu's phone to do it!  
  
...Wait...what did he just say!?  
  
(Short cut)  
  
Me:Kokichi! How do you know about the short cut!?  
  
Kokichi:Huh? Well Miu told us about it.  
  
Me:No she didn't! She told my group along side with Jiraiya and Himiko. You should only know about it if you-  
  
Kokichi:Killed her? Shiuchi do you even hear yourself talk? Why would I kill Miu? I have no reason to. If I did, then Why would I try to frame my friend Gonta?  
  
Why would he frame Gonta? Come on Shuichi! Think, think!...Wait...that's it!  
  
(Gonta's Testimony)  
  
Me:It's simple, you were planning on killing Gonta, but Miu show up and you kill her instead!  
  
Kokichi:Shuichi...  
  
Me:Everyone, let me go over the details. It all started when Monokuma told us about the changes he made. The killer got an idea to kill someone in the virtual world so they would leave no evidence in the real world. While Miu wasn't looking, the killer stole her phone and headed to the roof. While he was trying to figure out the phone, an unexpected visitor showed up. The killer was scared until Tenko agreed to help him with their plan. Tenko gave the killer the pencil she was using and the killer put their plan in action. The killer managed to transport Gonta to the top floor and the two got in position. It was then when Miu heard the sound of someone getting transported and ran up stairs in a rage. Still in a confused state, Gonta got scared when he heard he footsteps and hide in a near bye room. When Miu got to the roof, that when the killer struck. Tenko quickly grabbed Miu while the killer plunged the pencil into her neck to keep her from screaming. After that, the killer stabbed Miu two more times before realizing their mistake. The killer then heard footsteps and panicked. The dragged Miu's body the the short cut, activated it, and threw her body into it. The last step the killer did was to plant the phone on his original target when we reentered the virtual world. Isn't that right...Kokichi!?  
  
Kokichi:...Heh...you seen through all my lies.  
  
(Trial end)  
  
Kokichi:It's true...I killed her.  
  
Gonta:Kokichi...Why would you try and kill Gonta?  
  
Kokichi:...You want the truth, right? I just wanted to kill you.  
  
Gonta:That is a lie right?  
  
Kokichi:Lies...I told alot of them, haven't I...Well It's time I told the truth. I am Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Gang leader! I lead the five man gang known as the Crazy Aces.  
  
Gonta...I FUCKING Hate you! I hate all of you! Excepted for you two.  
  
He pointed at me and Himiko  
  
Kokichi:I'm in love with you two and wanted to have a threesome with you.  
  
Me:I'm not gay.  
  
Himiko:Go fuck yourself!  
  
Monokuma:Alright Kokichi, any final words?  
  
Kokichi:No...I'm fine knowing my true fate is a killer.  
  
Monokuma:It's punishment time!  
  
Monokuma quickly slammed his mallet against the red button.  
  
(KOKICHI OUMA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HIS EXECUTION!)  
The execution starts with everyone glaring at Kokichi. Suddenly his arms and legs have string wrapped around him and he is dragged to a large stage. (Long live the people) Unable to control his body, Kokichi starts to punch himself in the face until he starts to lose consciousness. When he woke up, he quickly realized he was strapped to a chair. Monophanie then started to strapped a metal helmet to Kokichi's head. While that was happening, Monotaro was showing Kokichi false facts about his life. Every time Kokichi nodded his head, both him and Monophanie would be shocked. After 10 shocks, Monophanie exploded causing Kokichi to shake his head. Taking this as a correct answer, Monotaro unstrapped Kokichi and he fell to his knees and grabbed his head wound. He suddenly looked up when a gun was thrown at his feet just to see the silhouette of Gonta glairing at him. Kokichi gave him a sheepish smile before shifting to a knowing frown as he grabbed the gun and shot himself in the head Off screen. As his blood spilled out of his head, it is revealed that the silhouette was Monokuma in disguise.  
(Execution end)  
  
Monokuma:...Yah know yah killed your sister?  
  
Monotaro:Did I do that? (Note:Que 90's laugh track)  
  
(time skip)  
  
Me, Gonta and Himiko were walking down the hall talking about the trial.  
  
Himiko:You know, even though Kokichi was a jerk, that was a sad way to go.  
  
Gonta:Gonta agrees with that statement.  
  
Me:...I think I'm more shocked by the fact that the mastermind is not Kokichi.  
  
Himiko:Yeah...I thought he would be the mastermind too.  
  
Suddenly Himiko's Monopad started to ring. She answered it and guy with Spiky brown haired popped up on the left side of the screen and a girl with horns and a red face popped up on the right side.  
  
Spike:Hello, I'm Hajime Hinata. I'm the leader of the Future Foundation. And this is this is our drunken Psychic, Ibuki-  
  
Ibuki:Hi Sky~! (Note:Hello Ibuki.)  
  
Me:...Who's Sky?  
  
Ibuki:He's the writer of this story!  
  
Me:Story? What story?  
  
Hajime:Ignore her, she says odd stuff when she's drunk. But she is also able to tell the future.  
  
Ibuki:Hic...I can see into other worlds too! Hello me from another world. Make sure Mikan doesn't kill you!  
  
Me:Wha...nevermind...Can you tell us who is behind this? Who is the one who trapped us in here.  
  
Ibuki rubbed her temples for about a minute.  
  
Ibuki:The mastermind has an "O" in their name...They have brown hair...They are evil...They died in another time line...that's all I can get...I need more sake.  
  
Me:Well that narrows it down to three people.  
  
Hajime:Sorry you guys, that's all she can see. But we will try and get to your location as fast as we can.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki:Hey, Sky? Do you gave any Sake?
> 
> Sorry Ibuki, I don't.
> 
> Ibuki:What's in that cup?
> 
> Doctor Popper...We still have to do the into.
> 
> Ibuki:Oh yeah...Uh Sky doesn't own Danganronpa or it's characters, he just owns his ocs.
> 
> Showtime!

Shuichi's POV  
Gonta:Excuse me, Shuichi?

I look up from my book and give Gonta a slight nod.

Me:Yeah, Gonta?

Gonta:Is Kaito going to die?

Kaito...This morning he started to cough up blood so Jiraiya and Angie took him to the medical bay.

Me:I sure he's going live.

It's was then that Angie walked in. She gave us a scared look before shaking her head.

Gonta:Is Kaito de-

Angie:No, he's still alive, but he's critical condition.

Gonta:Angie...are you ok?

Angie:...Uh...I'm fine...It's just-

Monokuma:Your Schizophrenia!

We all turn to see Monokuma on the Tv screen.

Gonta:Schizo-what now? Gonta does not understand what that means.

Me:It's a mental disorder that can cause people to see and hear things that don't exist.

Monokuma:That's right Holmes! And I'm here to help not only Angie but also Kaito. I can't have two students who are unable to kill, now can I.

Me:What's the catch?

Monokua:The catch?

We've been in this place for a month, and I know you're not this nice.

Monokuma:Well first, everyone needs to head to the gym, then we'll talk.

Me, Gonta, and Angie all walked to the gym. When we got there, I noticed everyone was already there in their gym close. I easily spotted Kaito in a wheel chair with an oxygen mask covering his face. Monokuma then popped out of nowhere.

Monokuma:Alright everyone, first things first, we are going to take a physical exam. Everyone except Kaito and Angie will have to take it. The ones with the three highest scores will compete in one final challenge.

The exam was spit into five parts. The first part was doing 20 burbees...Me and Himiko of course both came in last. We came in last place in the next three parts as well. It was then that Monokuma decided to give us a break.

Me:Man that was rough...

Himiko:...Shuichi. I need to recharge. Nya.

Tenko:Why are you two tired already! I mean, Shuichi is a pathetic male, but Himiko, come on!

Me:We are the only two who are not athletic.

Tenko:But Jiraiya isn't an athlete!

Jiraiya:Hey! Just because I'm not an athlete doesn't mean I'm not fit!

Tenko:You are just an actor! You don't need to be fit!

Jiraiya:...I have to wear multiple layers of heavy clothing, carry large props and even works on large machines. I have to be fit just to do all that!

Tenko:Even if you are fit, you not going to come in the top three! I have been working out since I was seven! You were probably just sitting at home watching cartoons!

Jiraiya quickly grabbed the hilt of his katana and started pull it out but Angie stopped him.

Angie:Jiraiya, please.

Jiraiya slowly handed Angie his Katana and looks at Tenko.

Tenko:Degenerate male.

Jiraiya:Filthy whore.

Tenko:At least I know how to wear a tie. You just wrap it around you arm.

Jiraiya:Bitch, I'm a rebel.

Tenko:Rebel my ass.

Jiraiya:At least I got the girl.

Tenko:...Fuck you!

Monokuma:Alright you bastards! Get back to work!

(Time skip)  
I fall on the floor exhausted with Himiko falling on top of me. The last part of the exam was doing 20 laps around the gym and most of us could barly handle it. The only two who could were busy getting into a fist fight.

Tenko:Degenerate Male!

Jiraiya:Have you tried coming up with a better insult, you two bit cum dumpster!

Monokuma:Now students, save the fighting for latter. I will now give the results of the exam. In order from best to worst is Tenko, Jiraiya, Ryoma, Gonta, Kiibo, Shuichi and Himiko. I will now ask the top three student to come to my office for the final trial.

Jiraiya's Pov

Me, Shorty and Slutbags all walked into the bear's office and sat down. I quickly noticed slutbag glairing at me.

Me:The fuck you looking at?

Tenko:Stop Manspreading you degenerate fuck.

Me:I would tell you to suck my dick, but I don't want to cheat on Angie with your fugly ass

Monokuma:It's time for your final trial. If one of you three completes this trial I will give medical aid to both Angie and Kaito. Are you ready

All:Yes.

Monokuma:Good…

He then slams a large, sharp knife on his desk.

Monokuma:One of you must cut off a body part. And don't cut off any hair, that shit won't work.

Ryoma:C-cut off a body part!?  
Tenko:Why are you so shock? Didn't you cut your wrist open after Kaede died?

As the two argued, I walked over to the desk, grabbed the Knife, and cut off my left hand.

Tenko:Holy shit! How can you just cut off your hand with out expression!?

Me:Well, it helps that my left arm is mostly made of metal. That and Tigs made me a spare metal hand.

Tenko:Your arm is made of metal!?

Ryoma:You gotta tell us this stuff!

Me:Anyways...I chopped off my hand, now fix Angie and Rocket man.

Monokuma:Er Um...

Me:Or do I have to beat you're two toned ass with my own severed hand?

Monokuma:Yes sir.

I turn to my two classmates who both have shocked looks on their faces.

Me:It's just a fucking hand. Besides it was getting in my way.

Tenko:How!?

Me:It gets in the way of mah punching hand...and mah chocking hand...and mah slashing hand!

(Time skip)

Shuichi's pov

I sat in the library reading a mystery novel when I heard a tapping sound in front of me. I looked up to see Himiko holding a set of cards in front of me.

Himiko:Pick a card.

Me:Huh?

Himiko:I'm working on a new magic trick. Pick a card.

I grabbed a two of hearts and looked at Himiko. She made a heart shape with her hands.

Himiko:Doki doki, Bun bun, BOOM!

Suddenly the card in my hand burst into flames in my hand. I quickly dropped it in shock.

Me:Woah! That was cool!

Himiko:I'm not done.

She walked up to me, kissed me on the for head, and pulled out a two of hearts.

Himiko:Is this your card?

Shuichi DoT EXE has stopped working.

Himiko:Shuichi? Are you ok?

I blacked out for a moment until Jiraiya smacked me on the back of the head.

Jiraiya:There, I fixed him.

Me:Owww! What as tha-

I stop mid-sentence when I noticed Jiraiya's left hand and it's lack of skin.

Me:Woah. What happened to your hand?

Jiraiya:Monokuma wanted someone to cut off a body part to help the sick so I cut off my hand. Thank Non existing god I remembered that Tigs made me a spare robot arm.

Me:So Angie and Kaito are getting help right now.

Jiraiya:Yeah...Oh and the bear gave Slutbags a love key for some fucked up reason. She ended up taking Gonta for some odd reason.

Himiko:At least she didn't beg me to go.

Me:You already went to the love hotel with me.

Himiko:Oh, yeah.

We were all quiet for a moment until Himiko spoke up.

Himiko:So what anime do you want to catch up on when we get out of here.

Me:Uh Detective Conan.

Jiraiya:I don't watch anime.

Himiko:...What did you do during your childhood then?

Jiraiya:Beat the shit out of other kids in my clan for fun...Yeah we didn't have much do besides play fighting and throwing rocks at birds...Yeah the kids in my clan were assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to do a love room scene with Gonta and Tenko since it has nothing to do with developing there character. Full on this chapter was just a filler chapter as I've been having writers block lately and couldn't come up with anything else. Sky out.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been five days since Kaito had his surgery and he is almost back to full strength. As of right now, Me, Himiko and Angie are watching Kaito and Jiraiya spar.

Kaito:Woah, Jiraiya. Where did you learn to fight like that?

Jiraiya:It's my clan's fighting style. You can say it's like karate but more...out going.

Himiko:...You look like a monkey trying to do karate.

Me:I would of said he fights like a werewolf.

Himiko:Oh why didn't I think about that, nyeh?

Tenko:Hiiiimiiiikooooooo!

Himiko:Son of a nyeh.

Sudden Tenko jumped at Himiko, but Himiko dodged in time.

Angie:Should we...should we make sure she's okay?

Himiko:She'll be fine.

Tenko:Himiko! degenerates! Monokuma needs everyone to come to the cafeteria!

Jiraiya:The fuck does that bear want?

Tenko:...It's the next motive.

(Time skip)

We all stood around waiting for Monokuma to pop up. When he did we all glared at him.

Jiraiya:Alright asshat, what "Brilliant" motive do you have for us this time?

Monokuma:Well it's simple...one of you is a traitor working with the master mind!

We all look at each other in shock.

Me:Don't listen to him, he could be lying!

Monokuma:Oh, but I'm not! One of you is nothing but a traitor and you don't even know it.

With that he left leaving us to question who we can trust. One by one we all went our own ways until it was just me and Himiko.

Himiko:...So now what?

Me:Well we need to figure out who is the traitor and stop them before they kill someone.

Himiko:Don't tell me we're going to kill someone?  
Me:No, I would never kill someone and I know you wouldn't either.

Himiko:Ok, so what do we need to do first?

Me:Well we need evidence to determine who it's not. And I know who to ask. Monotaro!

Monotaro popped out of nowhere.

Monotaro:Sup.

Me:Can you tell us anything about the traitor?

Monotaro:...Well my pops would get mad if I did...Buuuut I guess I can give you a hint. Okay, the traitor's name starts with a K and is a guy.

Me:So the traitor is either Kaito or Keebo.

Suddenly we heard a large explosion from the other side of the school!

Monotaro:That sounds like it came from the safe room!

Me:This school has a safe room!?

Monotaro:It's a room with a large safe in it.

The three of us ran all the way to safe room just to see Kaito and Jiraiya pinning Keebo to the wall! I watched as Tenko and Gonta ripped the two off him. While this was happening, I noticed the large safe wide open and a hydraulic press next to it.

Gonta:What's going on!?

Keebo:I over heard these two talking, and I found out that Kaito is the traitor! And due to Jiraiya attacking me, he must be the master mind!

Jiraiya:That's bullshit! I walked in here just to see you about to blow Rocket man's fucking brains out!

Keebo:That's not true! When you spotted me, you tried to shoot me with a gun or something!

Ryoma:...I don't believe you. Jiraiya doesn't use guns, and there's a burn mark on the wall.

Keebo was silent for a minute trying to process what Ryoma just said.

Keebo:Ah shit! I forgot he uses Swords not guns! Ah fuck it! I'm killing all of you now! Battle mode activate!

Suddenly he transformed his arms into guns and gained a jetpack. Both Jiraiya and Kaito pushed us out and shut the door!

Jiraiya:We'll handle this robot bastard just go!

(Time skip)

It's been an hour since the fight started and it hasn't ended. Through out the time, Himiko was clinging to my arm.

Angie:...If Jiraiya defeats Keebo...Would that make him a killer?

Me:...Well...Robots don't have a soul.

Monotaro:That is true. Us robots don't have souls.

Tenko:...Why the fuck are you still here?

Monotaro:Because I'm lonely.

Angie:But still I'm worried. I mean...We still haven't tried ana-

Me:We don't need to now about your sex life.

Angie:...Atua knows about my sex life...

Tenko:Stop talking about your sex life! Lets change the subject.

Angie:...Sooooo Himiko...Have you and Shuichi had se-

Tenko:SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Me:...Has anyone regained more of their memories?

Angie:Only a little...I can't remember Anything past the age of 12.

Gonta:Same. The last thing Gonta remembers before waking up here was waveing goodbye to brother as he and three of his friends left to look for another one of his friends.

Himiko:That last thing I remembered was going to bed...And someone trying to call me.

Tenko:...I uh...That was me...and it was the last thing I remembered doing.

Ryoma:...I remember feeding my cat.

Suddenly the tv turned on showing the battle going on. Jiraiya was dodging beams of energy that Keebo was firing while Kaito was trying to shoot him down with a bazooka...

Me:WHERE DID HE GET THE BAZOOKA!?

Monotaro:I think I left one of my spare Bazookas in there.

Jiraiya:You can't touch this!

I watched Kaito throw a hammer at Keebo.

Kaito:Stop! Hammer time!

Keebo:That it!

Suddenly he pointed his arms in multiple directions and started firing, until the image went out.

Angie:Jiraiya!

Me:Hold up! We need to wait until the action calms down!

Ryoma:Hold up...do you hear that?

We all stop to listen...it was quiet. We all dashed to the Safe room and busted down the door. I gasped as I seen all the damage to the room. The safe had burn marks all over it and it was closed.

Angie:Jiraiya! Jiraiya!

Himiko:You guys...I found a body...it's Kaito's…

I dashed over to Himiko to see Kaito with a huge hole in his chest.

Me:...Kaito...no.

Angie:Oh my Atua! You guys!

I dashed over to the Hydraulic press to see blood pouring out of it...and a metal hand sticking out off it.

Me:We have two dead bodies on our hands...but I want to know something...

Angie:What is it?

Me:Is that Jiraiya or Keebo?


	15. Chapter 15

Shuichi's POV

It's been and hour since we discovered the body and we decided to finally start the investigation. The first thing I did was walked over to the safe.

Me:Monotaro...Can you tell me about this safe?

Monotaro:Well it is made to store a human for a week. It was an oxygen tank built in it, and it will only open when someone correctly says who is in there. If not it will blow up.

( **Safe obtained** )

The next place I went was the hydraulic press. I had to cover my nose do to the terrible smell. It must of been due to the blood...but why did it smell like that?

( **Hydraulic press obtained** )

Ryoma:Hey have you found anything interesting?

Me:A few things what about you?

Ryoma:I examined Kaito's body...both his lungs and his heart are gone...So it's clear that Keebo killed him.

( **Kaito's autopsy obtained** )

Kaito...to think he was just all smiles this morning. Suddenly we hear a loud noise. I turn to see the Hydraulic press coming up and Himiko by the panel.

Himiko:Oops sorry. I wanted to know what this button did.

Me:It's okay Himi-

I stop mid sentence when I noticed a lump of squashed flesh in the middle of the Hydraulic press. There was no signs that it was either Jiraiya's or Keebo's

( **Flesh obtained** )

Me:This is odd...The body has no cloths. But where could they?

Tenko:But why is he naked!?...Oh shit it has no head or arms either.

Me:...This is getting pretty fishy...Hey...Where's Angie?

Gonta:Gonta seen her run to her room.

Tenko:She's probably got morning sickness. You should let her be.

Me:Still...The love of her life might be dead...so I'm going to check on her...Don't try anything with Himiko.

Tenko:Whatever.

(Time skip)

I knock lightly on Angie's door and wait for her to answer.

Me:Angie...Please open up.

Slowly the door opened and Angie stepped out.

Angie:What...What is it?

Me:I wanted to make sure you're ok.

Angie:...It's Jiraiya...He might be dead...or worst...he might of kill Keebo.

Me:Angie...We couldn't identify body. There was nothing we could use to use to tell who it was. I have faith that Jiaiya is still alive.

Angie:...Faith...yes...I need faith too...I just remembered the day I met Jiraiya…

Me:Really!?

Angie:Yeah. We were about eight when it happened. My home life was not the great as my parents would constantly fight about my duties to Atua, and school was any better since I didn't know that much Japanese so I couldn't communicate to anyone. One day I went up to the schools roof and I was about to jump when Jiraiya pulled me back. He started yelling at me and broke down in tears because I could understand him. It took him a minute until he realized this.

Me:Japanese isn't your first language? That's surprising because you speak it so well!

Angie:Well, Jiraiya did teach me how to speak it and write in Katakana...but I still can't read kanji...In fact, Jiraiya did a lot for me when we were younger. He even gave me his yellow jacket.

Me:Yellow jacket?

Angie:Yeah, he would always were this bright yellow jacket that he kept on saying he hated. It actually looked good on him.

( **Jiraiya's Jacket obtained** )

Me:I think I figured out this case.

(Time skip)

Instead of going to the elevator like always, Monokuma wanted to us to go to the safe room. All the blood was cleaned up and the desk were in front of the safe.

Monokuma:Alright, todays challenge is to find out who's in da safe and who is da Killer

(Trial start)  
  
Ryoma:Let's first go over how the victims died.

Himiko:I think both are simple, right Shuichi?

( **Kaito's Autopsy** )

Me:Well...Kaito had a hole blown threw his chest and the other person-

( **Hydraulic press** )

Me:Was crushed to death.

Tenko:Hold up! Who is the other victim?

Me:That's the biggest mystery right now. One person is currently locked in the safe, while the other is crushed.

Angie:Um hey...Can you tell me about the safe? I wasn't there during the investigation.

( **Safe** )

Me:That safe is made to keep a human alive for a week. It even has an oxygen tank built into it.

Gonta:But...who is it? Jiraiya or Keebo?

Ryoma:Well...Is there any evidence that shows who it is? Like the body?

( **Flesh** )

Me:Sadly, no. who ever got crushed was naked. They didn't even have any arms or even a head.

Himiko:This is going to be tough.

Ryoma:Yeah...We have a 50 percent to get it right. Why would someone go in that thing?

Who...who is in that safe!? Come on Shuichi! Think! What would Jiraiya say if he was here!...Well first he would call Tenko a slut, then he would tell me to use my fucking head...why would someone go into that safe.

Gonta:Maybe they seen something inside the safe. Like something he cares about

Wait...something he cares about. That's it! I solved this case!

( **Jiraiya's jacket** )

Me:Gonta, you right about that.

Gonta:Gonta is right? Oh boy!

Me:We have no idea if Keebo has anything he cares about, but as Angie was telling me earlier, Jiraiya used to own a yellow jacket that he gave to her when they were younger.

Tenko:Wait...you mean...

Angie:No it can't be!

Ryoma:No way!

Gonta:Gonta can't believe it!

Me:I'm sorry Angie...But I must go over the details. It all started when we all left the room. Jiraiya and Kaito both fought for their lives to save everyone. During the fight, Keebo shot the camera so we couldn't see anything. Sometime after that, Keebo manage to hit someone, and that someone was Kaito. It was then that the final battle happened. After an intense fight, the winner tossed the victim into the Hydraulic press and activated it, killing them. As the winner left, he noticed something in the safe. Curious, he walked in to grab it, the safe locked behind him. I know you're in there...Jiraiya.

Suddenly the door to the safe opened reveling Jiraiya holding a small yellow jacket in one hand and Keebo's head in the other.

Jiraiya:Took yah long enough.

(Trial end)

Angie:J-Jiraiya! Did you really do it.

Jiraiya:Yes...I did.

Angie:No...But why?

Jiraiya:...I did it to save all of you...When I seen Keebo kill Kaito, I lost it. I sliced off his armor, head and one of his arms then threw his body on the Press and crushed it.

Himiko:Armor? He has armor?

Keebo:My body is made of two different types of metals. A heavy one that I wear as cloths, and a light one that acts like your skin and flesh.

Tenko:...so does this mean Jiraiya gets executed?

Monokuma:...Ummm did you kill Keebo?

Jiraiya:Well he can still talk and I don't think a robot is even alive.

Keebo:Yes I can still talk.

Monokuma:...Eh I'll still count it. It's punishment time

Jiraiya:You fucker!

Monokuma:Monotaro! I heard you gave out some secrets so I'll punish you too.

Monotaro:You asshole!

Jiraiya:If you want to kill me...YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT FOR IT!

Monokuma then slammed his hammer on the red button

( **JIRAIYA HOJO HAS BEEN FOUND...SOMEWHAT GUILTY! TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!** )

The Execution starts with Monokuma dressed up in black Samurai armor riding on a giant snake. It then cuts to Jiraiya riding on Gero-Gero with Monotaro and Keebo's head riding on his shoulders. ( **The tale of the Galant Jiraiya** ) The snake then charged at Gero-Gero, but Jiraiya stopped it in it's trakes with Gero-Gero's smoke. During the confusion, Jiraiya kicked Keebo's head at Monokuma, knocking him off his snake. But the snake quickly swatted at Keebo, crushing what was left of the robot. The snake then lunged again, this time hitting Gero-gero, destroying it instantly. But both Jiraiya and Monotaro managed to jump out of the way just in time. Once again, the snake lunged as Jiraiya unsheaved his Katana. But as the snake got close, Monotaro jumped into the snakes mouth and blew himself up, killing both the bear and snake. The execution ended with both Jiraiya and Monokuma looking at each other in shock.

(Execution end)

Jiraiya:...What the everlasting fuck was that!?

Monokuma:How are you not DEAD!?

Jiraiya:...I have no idea!

Ryoma:...Uh so do you do another punishment or?

Monokuma:Uh...I don't know. Uh...fuck it! Three days from now there will a final trial to decide you final fates. Peace.

(Time skip)

An hour after the trial, me, Jiraiya, Angie, Gonta, and Himiko were gathered around my monopad to talk to the future foundation. While talking, we met the last two members of the rescue team, Kazuichi and Gundham. And of course Ibuki was drunk.

Hajime:Geez you got lucky Jiraiya.

Jiraiya:Luck? I nearly freaking died.

Sora:...I just had a Enoshima flashback.

Himiko:Uh...what happened, Nya?

Sora:She tried to blow me up.

Ibuki:You two must have main oc syndrom.

Jiraiya:The heck is an Oc?

Ibuki:Skyyyyy! He knows!

(note:when I write my next story, I must remember to not include a character who can break the fourth wall)

Ibuki:You know you looooove me!

(Note:Yes I do, my goofy little pumpkin)

Me:...She's talking to herself again.

Kazuichi:Just smile and nod. That's what I do.

Hajime:Anyways...We finally found you location, but it going to take us three day.

Me:So the same day of our final trial...Alright everyone, lets work hard to win this final trial!


	16. Chapter 16

I hang on to Hiyoko as Sora drives down the forest path. When we finally found the schools location, we decided to head there right away.

Mahiru:Why couldn't you get an off road vehicle like Kazuichi?

Sora:Because Monica didn't get an off road van for me.

Kazuichi:Uh Sora?

Sora:Yeah?

Kazuichi:Ibuki is going on about some "Alternate world" were she's the Ultimate Pop star and something about Hajime being a biker.

Me:Ignore her!

Mahiru:Why don't we take our minds of this mission by telling things everyone doesn't know about you.

Sora:I once blew up my neighbors shed when I eight. It was a complete accident.

Mahiru:I was the one who suggested that Hiyoko did a sexy dance.

Me:We already know that.

Mahiru:Oh…

Me:...I was the one who pierced Kazuichi's nipples.

Hiyoko:...Me and Hajime have been taking bets on who will die.

Sora:Okay...What the fuck?

Miya:Everyone has been saying my name wrong.

Me:Really?

Miya:Yeah my name is Miaya.

Ibuki:That's because Sky read your name wrong!

(Note:Ibuki! No more sake for you!)

Ibuki:Awwwww…

(Time skip)

Shuichi's Pov.

I watched as Jiraiya slammed his head on the desk in frustration. Since the last trial we have been trying to find any information on why we're here and who's behind this, but we came up empty.

Jiaiya:Gaaaaaah! I still have fucking nothing!

Me:Maybe we should actually start looking for evidence instead of reading a book on frogs.

Jiraiya:This is a book about toads.

Me:Let's just get to work. It's about time for the meeting.

We both walked to Rantaro's room to start our investigation to see Himoko, Gonta, and Angie already waiting for us.

Me:Alright Jiraiya...Since you normally lead these investigations, what's the plan?

Jiraiya:ok, I want everyone to investigate the room of one of the killers. I have an odd feeling and I want to see if I'm right. We will go over our evidence in three hours.

Himiko:I guess I'll take Tsumugi's room, nyeh.

Angie:Ummm I'll go through Maki's.

Gonta:Gonta will search Kokichi's room.

Jiraiya:I guess I'll take the Robot's room

Me:Then that leaves Rantaro's room.

Himiko:Alrighty, let's go.

I open up Rantaro's door and shook as I stepped in. This is the same room where I found the evidence...that got an innocent man killed. The first thing I decided to was check my Monopad. I just found out yesterday that the purpose of the Monopad was to go over how a victim died.

Me:Kirumi Tojo, cause of death: Struck in the dead by a blunt weapon...made of metal!

I quickly looked at all the hammers and notice most of them were either wooden or made of stone. I even recalled the one we found that day was wooden.

(hammer info obtained)

I decided to search through the room some more, but found nothing else so I went to the armory next. When I got there, I seen Ryoma pocketing a shot ball.

Me:Ryoma.

Ryoma:Oh...Hey Shuichi. What are you doing here?

Me:I have a feeling that I'll find some evidence here. What about you?

Ryoma:I'm grabbing a shot ball, just in case the master mind tries to escape.

...I simply nodded but chose not to let my guard down. I walked over to to the hammer section and spotted a missing sledge hammer. Then I realised what the murder weapon was. I quickly ran to Tsumigi's room to tell Himiko what I found.

Me:Himiko! I thing I found Kirumi's murder weapon is!

Himiko:It's a sledge hammer, right?

Me:...How did you know?

Himiko:Because I found one in here.

I looked at her feet to see the bloody Sledge hammer.

(Sledge hammer obtained)

Me:Anything else?

Himiko:That cloak and mask over there has blood all over it.

I looked over at the mannequin to see the bloody cloak and a cat mask.

(Bloody cloak obtained)

(Cat mask obtained)

Me:I think we should meet up with the others to go over our evidence.

Himiko:Right.

(Time skip)

Jiraiya:Alright, who want to go first?

Me:I'll go first. I found out that Kirumi was struck with a sledge hammer.

Himiko:I found it, along side with a blood soaked cloak and a cat mask in Tsumigi's room.

Gonta:Gonta found an odd note in Kokichi's room.

Me:"Kokichi, you're greatest enemy is the one you trust the least."

(Note obtained)

Jiraiya:I found a piece of torn up blue cloth.

(Blue cloth obtained)

Angie:Sorry, I found nothing. But I've been thinking about what Ibuki said. You know, the whole "Mastermind has brown hair and name has an O in it" thingy.

(Ibuki's hint obtained)

Me:I think we got enough evidence to solve this last mystery.

(Time skip)

We all gathered around the desk waiting for Monokuma to speak. It was clear that some of us were worried about messing up.

Monokuma:Alright for this last class trial, your goal is to figure out who is the mastermind. If you get it right, I will set you free. But if you get it wrong, you must do want the mastermind wants. Trial start!

(Trial start)

Ryoma:Ok...what should we go over first?

Me:I think we should go over the events of second trial first

Tenko:Why that case? Are you saying it was Rantaro or Kirumi?

Me:No, It is beleived that the mastermind killed Kirumi and framed Rantaro.

Tenko:Why would we believe that!?

(Hammer info)

Me:Look at your monopads. It says that Kirumi was killed with a blunt metal object, but the hammer found at the crime scene was wooden.

Ryoma:Hmmm...but where is the actual murder weapon?

(Sledge hammer)

Himiko:Ok, I'll explain this. While exploring Tsumugi's room, I found a bloody sledge hammer. I think the mastermind hide it there so no one would find it.

Tenko:Whaaaaaaaaat!? But how do you know that was the murder weapon!?

(Bloody cloak)

Himiko:Because this cloak was found on a mannequin nearby and it is covered in blood.

Tenko:But that could be Tsumugi's! She could of worn it when killed Kaede!

Me:That's wrong! Kaede didn't have any blood on her.

Ryoma:That's correct.

Tenko:But wait...I can see that this cloak has blood all the way up to the hood, so wouldn't the killer get blood on there face?

(Cat mask)

Me:No, as the mastermind was wearing this cat mask when they were committing the murder.

Tenko:...So the killer was the mastermind...but who is the mastermind?

Jiraiya:Well, we know the master had a part in every murder. They must of been the one who sent Tsumugi that letter and even found out about Maki's secrete.

Ryoma:What about Kokichi and Keebo's case?

(Note)

Gonta:Oh! Gonta can answer the Kokichi one! Gonta found this note in Kokichi's room!

Ryoma:"Your greatest enemy is the one you trust the least"?

Tenko:We're still forgetting about Keebo!

(Cloth)

Me:Jiraiya found this piece of torn up cloth in Keebo's room. The Mastermind probably lost it when they were reprograming Keebo!

Tenko:But who did it!? Who is the Mastermind!?

(Ibuki's hint)

Me:I've been thinking about this for a couple of days but I think it time I tell the uninformed. Through out the time we've been here, the future foundation has been helping us out.  
One of their member, the dunk psychic Ibuki, gave us a hint on the Masterminds identity. The Mastermind has brown hair and has an "O" in their name. There are only three people who fit this description, Gonta, Ryoma, and Tenko. And I think I know who it is!

Tenko:What!?

Ryoma:Who is it!?

Gonta:Gonta innocent!

I know Gonta...but I hope I'm right...

Me:Let's go over the details one last time. It is clear the mastermind is smart. Their first goal was to take out their biggest threat, Kaede. They convinced Tsumugi to kill Kaede and knew I would solve the case. Their next goal was to kill the two people who knew their identity, Rantaro and Kirumi. Grabbing a Sledge Hammer out of the armory, they struck Kirumi once in the back of the head and had Kokichi hide the body while they set up the crime scene to frame Rantaro as the Killer. I have no idea why she got ride of Maki but I imagine it had something to do with her talent. As for Kokichi, Well...everyone fucking hated him. Then finally, they reprogramed Keebo to take down the one person who can match them in strength, Jiraiya. I have gone over all the evidence and I can only conclude that you are the mastermind...Tenko Chabashira!

Tenko:YOU DEGENERATE MALE!

(Trial end)

Monokuma:No! You're-

Suddent Tenko kicked off Monouma's head!

Tenko:Shut the fuck up you stupid fucking bear! I have no idea why I had Miu make you!

Himiko:...You did do it...but why?

Tenko:...It was years ago when the great tragidy happened. When thing went to hell the women behind it, Junko Enoshima, gathered up three people to be her successors. Sora Rikudo, Lady Junko's Boyfriend, Monica Towa, her apprentice, and Ryota Mitarai, her spy. But there was one more that no one knew about. Her backup in case all three of them failed. Her true successor, Tenko Chabashira! Me! I was in charge of gathering 15 other young kids and bring them here...and then it happened... Lady Junko was murdered by her own lover. A year later, Monica was stopped my a punk and a midget. And finally...seven months ago that food Ryota was stopped by the future foundation and the remnants of despair. It was then that I started my plan. I stole some blueprints from some pink hair guy when he wasn't looking and had Miu create Keebo, Monouma, the Monokubs and a mind erasing device. My plan was going good...Until Jiraiya, Rantaro and Kirumi showed up. I was hoping that two more people would show up since Kiyo's sister and Ryoma's girlfriend were killed but I was not expecting Jiraiya to show up. It was too late to try and kill someone so I decided to lock Shuichi in the storage room but that bitch Kaede found him. I was planning on having you die early so I could get together with Himiko.

Me:You did all this for love?

Tenko:Not only that...but I did it to spread Despair! Through out the school are hidden cameras that have been recording your every move. I was going to combine the footage to make a tv show of despair.

Angie:So you seen me and Jiraiya...you know?

Tenko:Yeah...Is it bad that I enjoyed watching it?

Jiraiya:We're all under the age of 18, so yeah It's fucking bad!

Ryoma:Soooo...since we won...we can go now?

Tenko:...I...I...No! If I'm going down, I'm taking the rest of you with me!

Tenko was about to press the button, Ryoma threw his shot ball, knocking her hand out of the way. Jiraiya then tackled her.

Jiraiya:Shuichi! Get Angie and the others the fuck out of here! I'll deal with this Bitch!

I simply nodded as I grabbed Himiko while Gonta grabbed Ryoma and Angie. As I was running I turned around to see Jiraiya slamming the button into Tenko's head.

(Tenko Chabashira has been found guilty! Time for her punishment!)

The execution starts with Jiraiya and Tenko fighting as the other survivors run for their lives. While this is happening explosions are happening all around them. (Despair's Final punishment) It didn't take long for Jiraiya to pull out his katana and slice off Tenko's right arm. He then plunged the blade into her chest, killing the martial artist instantly. As the area around him was falling apart, Jiraiya turned to see the others escaping out of a hole in the wall.

(Execution end)

Jiraiya's Pov.

I open my eyes to see a white void surrounding me.

Me:Where the fuck am I?

?:The afterlife.

I turn to see Rantaro standing there.

Me:Shit man, am I dead?

Rantaro:Yeah, I guess. Come on walk with me.

I followed him as we walked through the void.

Me:Look...I'm sorry I couldn't save you.

Rantaro:It's fine, Jiraiya...Are you ok?

Me:Well it's just...I can't believe there is an afterlife...Has anyone else showed up.

Rantaro:Well...Kiyo, Miu and Kaito all showed up. But that's all I know. And I've been here since I died, waiting for you.

As we kept on walking, I was stopped by an invisible force.

Me:Huh?

Rantaro:I guess it's not your time yet.

Me:...So I'm still alive?...Neat, I guess?

Rantaro sighed and stepped in front of me. I was shocked when I seen Kaede, Kirumi, Kiyo, Miu and Kaito appeared in front of me too.

Kaede:I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together. Tell Ryoma I'll always be in his heart.

Kirumi:We will always be friends.

Kiyo:I have finally been reunited with my sister.

Miu:I just wish I could of seen my dad again.

Kaito:Hey bro, thanks for avenging my death.

Me:You guys...

Rantaro:It's time you go see the others. Angie's probably worried about you.

(Time skip)

Shuichi's Pov  
We stood outside the ruins of the school as we all mourned for our fallen friend. Then suddenly we seen a figure walk out of the same hole we escaped from. Angie gasped as she saw it was Jiraiya. She quickly tackled him with a hug and started crying.

Angie:Jiraiya! You're alive!

Jiraiya:Ouch! Hey, not too hard! I just had a ceiling fall on me.

Angie:I...I thought you died...

Jiraiya:I think I did...

Himiko:...Is Tenko dead?

Jiraiya:Yeah…

Suddenly a van and a truck pull out. The next thing I knew, the future foundation was surrounding us.

Gonta:Brother! You made it!

Sora:Gonta! Man you've grown!

Hajime:...Is this all the survivors?

Me:Sadly yeah...

I watch as Miaya hobbled over to Gonta on a pair of crutches.

Miya:Hey…

Gonta:Hey...It's Uh Miaya right.

Miya:Yup.

Himiko:Wait...Your name's Miaya? I thought it was Miya?

Miaya:Everyone gets my name wrong, even me.

Gundham:So...it this the end of despair?

Hajime:I think so.

I felt Himiko hold on my hand and I looked at her.

Me:I think so too.  
(Final epilog)

It's been a year since we finally escaped the school and some things have happened. Gonta and Miaya started dating two months after they met and have been going great. Jiraiya went on to become the leader of his clan and finally made peace with the Saionji clan. Angie gave birth to a healthy baby boy and her and Jiraiya agreed to name him Rantaro. Ryoma has been excepted into the national tennis league and has been spending his time training. Hajime and Hiyoko had their wedding and Hiyoko decided to take on Hajime's Family name. As for me and Himiko...Well we decided to join the future foundation as part of their investigation team. Which is okay...except Ibuki is part of the same team, and everytime she get's drunk she likes to ramble something about some random universe or something. But we all agreed to help the world continue to go towards hope.  
(Story end!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end of this crazy ride. I do want to thank you for reading thinks and if you stuck around since the first part, bonus points for you. So what's next? Well I'm currently working on a lot of project and I'll start posting them when they're ready. Until then, Sky out.


End file.
